Together
by shini-kotora
Summary: A harsh world. Few stand for what's right. Some remain stuck in the past, others advanced into the future. Lost, forgotten, people wander. ZoLu, other pairings later I guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, I'm Kotoro, call me Seki if you want. I use that name more. This is my first One Piece fanfic. Really the first fanfic I've ever posted here or anywhere.**

**I'm not good with this, so please just put up with it. And I'm not the best at keeping up with things. So I'm sorry if anything happens to this.**

**And I'm not sure I'll even be able to get the characters attitudes right. I don't have any friends who like One Piece so I've got no beta. So I'll go and hope I don't mess it up to bad.**

**I'm a rather simple person, and I wish I had a better vocabulary. So just try to put up with me and don't be to harsh. I'll try.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it. **

**Warnings: Swearing, and Zolu (For those who don't like that kinda stuff.)**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad.**

**Summary: It's in the future, groups who work for their own existance and power control most of the world. People have called these groups 'Pirates.' Some work for their own gain, but there are those that formed against them. Zoro and the others have become one of these groups. Science has brought out strange beings that each are after to gain power, or to keep that power out of the wrong hands. Many places remain cut off from the rest of world, living only back in the past. While others have come to a more advanced state. People have turned, and decided it was every man for himself. Strangers are never welcome, and islands are left to perish on their own. Few stand together now as this world seems to fall apart.**

Chapter 1: The Crew

He was late, and he was lost. He sat in a small shop staring out at the sky. It would rain any minute now, and it seemed the sky was just waiting for him to step outside. He could feel the eyes of the woman at the counter staring at him. He had no money right now, and if he didn't order anything he knew she'd chase out at some point.

He sighed and stood, the chair creaked as he moved off it. He'd have to start walking back eventually. His motorcycle was in the shop. And like anyone he knew would lend him their car. Well she might, but he'd be paying her back for years with her interest rates.

So he finally walked to the door pushing it open. Stepping outside the rain began to fall, 'Damn rain.' He let to door shut behind him and he walked out into the rain. He just had the worst luck, or maybe this world just hated him.

He had three swords strapped side, short green hair, and harsh black eyes. He wore a plain white shirt with a thin black jacket over it. A dark bandana that shined green tired on his left arm. He wore black pants and boots. And by now he was soaked.

He should hurry back, 'Red-hair', the man who started this group of 'Pirates' had asked to meet with them. He'd never meet him, one of his lackeys had come to him instead. None of them had meet him, all had been brought in by someone else.

And he hated them all equally. Well he could put up with Chopper, he was a reindeer. How he could talk and transform like that, he had no idea. Sanji, he'd love to slice his head off. But then he'd lose his place in this organization. And they pay wasn't to bad, depending on what they did anyway. Nami was another one he could go without, she charged him for everything he asked her to do. And acted like she owned the place, the bitch drove him crazy.

And she seemed to get a lot worse, they had had plenty of jobs and got what they needed from it. But after Chopper had been brought in they had to keep him inside and be careful at what they do, was a talking reindeer that important? Sure that was out of the ordinary, but the most useful thing he was possible of doing was being their doctor. That's all he had to do.

So that was their little group, well all they had so far. They had been told to prepare one more room for when Shanks showed up. He said they might get someone new assigned to them. But he didn't care, as long as they stayed out of his way he was fine with it.

He shivered in the rain, but kept walking. It was just then that he realized something, 'She wouldn't,' he stood there thinking it over, 'she would.' He wouldn't put it past Nami, she'd charge him for every second he was late! He wasn't going to have to listen to her going on and on about him paying her and how it'd go up. He couldn't stand her nagging. He cursed Nami as he toke off running on down the street.

----------

Nami stared at the clock. She was ready to kill Zoro at this point. But it didn't matter as much so far. Zoro was an hour late, and Shanks was thirty minutes late! She had expected him to at least be on time! Was he really coming?

Nami wore a pink shirt with the word 'MONEY' printed on it, and a white skirt with black strips running diagonally on it. The skirt dropped to just above her knees.

She heard screaming up stares, most likely the new guy still chasing Chopper around. Or maybe he was being chased by Chopper again.

Nami sighed and looked back out the window, "Nami-swan!!!", called a more familiar voice as Sanji came out with two drinks on a tray. Hearts in his eyes as he made his way over to her. Nami slowly turned his direction, she glared at him, "Yes, Sanji-kun?" Sanji had golden-blonde hair and black eyes. He wore a pink flower pattern shirt over a long-sleeved plain white shirt and black pants with a shiny pair of black shoes on his feet. The strangest thing about him was his curled eyebrow, his bangs hung over his left eye.

"Even mad, Nami-swan looks wonderful!!", he danced there and dropped to a knee holding up the tray to her.

Nami sighed and toke the drink before turning to look back out the window.

Sanji moved next to her and stared out the window, "Shitty swordsman, making Nami-san upset."

Nami looked at the clock and turned hearing footsteps coming down then stairs. There stood a boy 17 with curly black hair, black eyes, and brown overalls on with a blue shirt under. He had a bandana wrapped around his head and goggles on his head.

In his arms a reindeer he had chased, been chased by, and eventually caught apparently. He wore a large pink hat with a white X on it. And a simple pair of red shorts.

"I-I showed Usopp his room...," Chopper said still tired from screaming and running. Also looking very uncomfortable right now.

"Ah, not bad. But I've seen a much better place, when I visited the Queen!," Usopp said as he descended the last step.

"A Queen?!!," Chopper exclaimed with large eyes.

Nami shook her head and sighed, 'So this is our new member?'

"Ah, there he is!", Sanji called pointing out the window as Zoro came running up over then hill.

"Finally!!," Nami pushed the door open and yelled out it, "Your late!! The new guy is here, but who cares." A crash was heard in the background.

Usopp stuck his head out, "Hey, so your Zoro! I'm Usopp!", he yelled. Zoro was getting closer and slowed down walking as he watched the new guy, 'That's the new guy? He doesn't look like much.' Nami quickly pushed Usopp back in and went back to yelling.

"Your lucky Shanks is late, or else the trouble you could have caused. And you'd owe me so much if we lost another jobs!!"

Nami continued to yell at him even when Zoro finally stepped onto the porch, "Yeah, yeah, at least I got here before he did. And how do we know he will show up? We don't even know what this guy really looks like, Shanks could have just lied to us."

"Look, we need some money. And if I don't get any soon I'll take it all from you!", Nami screamed at him looking ready to kill.

"Ah, so he finally showed up," said a voice behind Nami.

"Woah, she's scary," Usopp said and Chopper still in his arms nodded.

"Load, yes, scary...no," again came the strange voice.

"Ah, and beautiful," Sanji stared at her with hearts in his eyes.

"Well she ain't bad, but still not my type."

Sanji spun to face him, "'She ain't bad?!' Nami-san is amazing!!"

"Hey...," Zoro said quickly, staring past them with a confused look.

Everyone turned and looked at Zoro but Nami who finally realized what was going on.

Zoro pointed to the man behind to Sanji, "Who the hell are you!?"

Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper slowly turned there heads to look at the man. He looked back and forth between them until finally all three screamed and separated moving away from him.

The red-haired man laughed, as everyone stared. Finally calming down, "Ah, sorry. Good to finally meet you all, call me Shanks."

Everyone stared shocked by his sudden appearance.

----------

**Well I had fun making that. I found that funny anyway. Ah, well not bad I guess. Now I can only hope that this being the first time I've posted up anything I don't mess it up somehow. I hope you enjoyed. Yes, things seem weird. To me anyway. So yeah. My talking at top was long, sorry. And me naming the chapters might not keep going. I just figured might as well call the chapter The Crew for it doesn't get to much into the story.**

**Like I said this is my first time uploading something, so I hope I can get this right. I'll make some kind of mistake somewhere in this. I'll try to make sure it works. Please be patient, I've never worked with this stuff before.**

**I decided on it being rated T just to be safe. I hope I get this to go like I like want it too. And if I at some point need to change it along the way or something like that please tell me.**

**Well, review? This is my first one, well I guess right now reviews aren't to important. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it a little anyway. Also, I hate having to decide on names. So if you can help me decide on a name for this story that'd help. I just putting 'Together' for it's the best thing I could come up with. It would go into future parts of the story, hopefully anyway. And again thanks for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**And so, I try to do the next chapter. Here we go, sorry if this one kinda sucks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad.**

**Summary: ****It's in the future, groups who work for their own existance and power control most of the world. People have called these groups 'Pirates.' Some work for their own gain, but there are those that formed against them. Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper are of of these groups of 'pirates'. Science has brought out strange beings that each are after to gain power, or to keep that power out of the wrong hands. Many places remain cut off from the rest of world, living only back in the past. While others have come to a more advanced state. People have turned, and decided it was every man for himself. Strangers are never welcome, and islands are left to perish on their own. Few stand together now as this world seems to fall apart.**

Chapter 2: Information

Everyone stared at the red-haired man laughing again. No one said anything they just let him enjoy his laugh. Usopp slowly came out of it and slowly joined him in laughing. Chopper unsure, slowly began to laugh as well.

The three laughed for a bit before finally someone decided to say something, "How long have you been here?," Nami asked hoping it'd make him stop laughing.

Shanks stopped laughing insistently and looked at Nami with a serious face, like he hadn't been laughing at all before. Nami stepped back, 'D-did I say something wrong?', she wondered to herself.

"About 15 minutes," Shanks said smiling again.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING!!?", They all yelled at once.

Shanks laughed and gestured towards the dining room, "Come on let's sit down and have something to drink."

Everyone just nodded as he walked off without them. Looking back at each other before nodding the followed.

Shanks walked in followed shortly by the everyone else. They noticed another man already sitting down at the table, he looked up as the entered. Everyone stopped at the sight him as Shanks toke a spot next to him at the end of the table. "Everyone this is Ben," Shanks said gesturing towards the other man. Ben only sat there holding his rifle and smoking his cigarette.

Everyone stared shocked again that he too had gotten in somehow without them noticing. They finally toke their seats at the table.

"Um, so why are you here, Shanks-san," Nami said slowly, hoping in when this all ended she'd have a nice amount of cash.

"No drinks?," Shanks asked looking around.

"Oh, I'll get them", Sanji stood up but stopped as Shanks held up a hand.

"Oh well, I guess isn't a good time to drink anyway, so sit, Sanji."

Sanji only nodded and sat back down next to Nami.

"Hey, it's great your finally here but I'm still soaked. So if it's ok with you," Zoro stood up pushing his chair back, "I'm gonna go dry off first."

'He acts like he wasn't late at all,' Nami sighed to herself.

"Oh? Well since we need you all in here," Shanks turned to Sanji, "Bring on the booze!"

Zoro simply nodded and walked quickly left the room to go dry off. Sanji nodded and got up to go get something for them to drink.

Nami sighed and shook her head. Usopp looked down at Chopper who looked back up at him. They both smiled and laughed.

Nami's attention returned to Usopp, 'I had hoped the new member would be another girl, not this kid', Nami cried mentally to herself.

After awhile of Nami thinking to herself, Shanks talking with Ben, and Usopp amazing Chopper with many lies, Zoro had walked back in and taken his seat. But he didn't join in any of their conversations, he was asleep now. Shanks had looked up and laughed as Usopp again had Chopper running around frantically by saying Zoro had died.

"Doctor, doctor!! Someone call a doctor!!," He cried as he ran in circles, "Ah!! That's me!!"

Zoro's nose bubble popped and he looked around, "Huh?"

"He's alive!!!", Chopper cried and slowly started to calm down.

The door had opened as Sanji slowly came back in, "Ah, Nami-swan!! I brought you a smoothie!"

"Thank you, Sanji-kun," Nami said taking it.

He handed Shanks a bottle before getting to everyone else. Even giving Zoro something. The room became quiet and all eyes turned to Shanks. Shanks slowly chugged down his drink and slammed the bottle onto the table, "Ah, now then down to business."

Looking up at them all he sighed, "I've got something very important for you all to do."

"A-all?", Chopper said quietly.

"Yes, you'll be going. We'll need you all there."

"Have no fear! The great captain Usopp will be there!"

"Oh? This is a very dangerous mission, and your putting you life on the line going into one of their bases."

"Eh?," Usopp seemed to deflate at this, "'One of their bases'?"

"Baroque Works," Shanks said simply, and Usopp ducked in his seat.

"What?!", Nami jumped up, "And what exactly are we doing?!"

"Don't worry, I'll be sure you get money from this," he smiled at her. He knew some things about this group.

"Yeah?!!," her eyes sparkling, "how much?!"

"As much as needed, and even if I have to take it out of my own pocket."

"Out of your own pocket?," Sanji asked as he stood up to gather everyone's empty cups.

"I made the mistake not to notice a target years ago when it was right in front of my face. So we've been tracking it for sometime. We've finally got the location and where they plan to have 'it' moved," Shanks closed his eyes and sighed, "I'll give you the information but once you get it make sure no one sees it, and keep it safe here with you until I come. Well decide waht to do when I return."

"We've been here long enough," Ben said more reminding Shanks, and then setting a folder in the table he stood up.

"Read that and you'll know where to go and when," Shanks stood up slowly and smiled, "it's been in there hands for ten years, make it back safely you guys and wait for further instructions."

They nodded and Nami stood, "I'll show you out."

"Thank, Nami," Shanks placed a hand on Nami's shoulder to stop her and looked back at the others at the table, "you can refuse this one if you want."

Shanks then nodded at Nami then he and Ben followed her quietly out the door.

Zoro, Sanji, Chopper, and Usopp looked to the folder that had been left.

----------

Shanks sat in the car and sighed, "I'm counting on you guys... I'm sorry I can't help you."

Looking back out the window, "Hope your not mad at me."

-----------

**This one didn't come out at all like I would have liked. I want to just just kill this chapter. I'm trying to get a few quick ones in so you'll have a better idea about this. But my cat gave me a cut along the side of my left index finger that's killing me. So it's making typing hard.**

**And yeah Baroque Works is introduced pretty early, but they won't fight any one major just yet. They might run into a few people, but that will just be a simple meeting. After that, well you'll see.**

**Anyway, they do eventually get out to sea. I've already got the next chapter coming. I had planed too post this up earlier. But like I said, I've never posted anything here before. So I'm having a hard time figuring out how this whole thing works, I'm trying to add in this new chapter. Well, I'll give it a try and hope it works without causing to much trouble.**

**Ok, thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yes, I'm back!! And trying the next chapter. I can only hope it turns out good. Now read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad. (Still not into the ZoroxLuffy yet. I'll get there!! Eventually, sorry.)**

**Summary: It's in the future, groups who work for their own existance and power control most of the world. People have called these groups 'Pirates.' Some work for their own gain, but there are those that formed against them. Zoro and the others have become one of these groups. Science has brought out strange beings that each are after to gain power, or to keep that power out of the wrong hands. Many places remain cut off from the rest of world, living only back in the past. While others have come to a more advanced state. People have turned, and decided it was every man for himself. Strangers are never welcome, and islands are left to perish on their own. Few stand together now as this world seems to fall apart.**

**Chapter 3: Shanks showed up giving them a slight shock. He left them only with a simple folder holding details to a dangerous mission. Will they accept? Of Course!! (If they didn't there wouldn't be a story.) What will they find? What is in Baroque Works that's so important? Who will they meet? They set out to get their target before it reaches the base, can they succeed and get it without to any trouble? Or will they end up in deeper trouble then they had hoped for?**

Chapter 3: Mission Start

Five days after Shanks had left everyone seemed to be adjusted to the new life style, of having Usopp around was strage indeed. Finally, Nami, Sanji, and Zoro tried to work out a plan. Eventually it was up to Nami to figure things out and the others to follow orders. She eventually decided a simple plan, that none of those idiots could mess up.

Usopp and Chopper got along pretty well, which was a relief to Zoro. In a way, at least he wasn't bothered to much by Usopp. They did get loud and interrupt his sleep at times. Sanji remained floating around Nami. Things were normal.

Nami went on about wandering how much they'd get paid. She didn't seem to care that they were about to face down Baroque Works, as long as it got her plenty of cash.

The day seemed to go by quickly. The sun was setting behind them, they had long since made their way out into the forest.

"Alright look, Shanks said that if we can capture our target while it's in route we don't have to fight our way through the base," Nami stared down at the folder as she talked, "there is a dock not to far from the road we'll ambush them on."

Nami looked at Sanji, "Sanji-kun, you'll wait there for us with the boat." Nami looked back at the other three, "You guys will come with me, I can't trust that you guys won't get yourselves lost without me around to show you where to go. You only have to fight them off if they follow us."

"So we get it quickly avoiding as much trouble as possible, if you get seperated somehow, go back to our base once you are sure you lost them. Shanks told us to wait there for further instructions, we can't let them know where we are and have to flee," Nami opened up the folder and removed and paper folding it then placing it in her pocket. She pushed the folder into Sanji's hand, "keep that for now." Sanji stared down at it.

"And if we fail to get it then, it will end up in the base and we'll have little chance of finding it again," Nami said finally.

Usopp slowly raised his hand, "Um, are you sure I can't get the boat and you have Sanji go with you?"

"Eh? Weren't you just talking about how great you were before we left?"

"Nami-san, I agree with him. I should be with you incase you need me to hold you!"

Nami crossed her arms, already annoyed, "Ok, decide now who's going! I don't care, we'll still stick to the plan."

"I'll get the boat!", Usopp threw his hand in the air quickly.

"I'm go with Nami-swan!!"

"I'll help Usopp!", Chopper raised his hand quickly.

"I'll go with you and that bastard."

"Alright!! Whatever, just hurry up. Usopp, Chopper, you two be careful," Nami turned to Sanji and Zoro, "I don't care who goes, just hurry up or we'll miss it!" Nami walked past them on towards the road.

"Yes, Nami-swan!!", Sanji yelled then shoving the folder into Usopp's hands followed right behind Nami.

Zoro just shook his head and started to follow them.

"You can count on us!!", Usopp and Chopper called after them before turning and going the opposite direction.

'They just want people to hear us,' Nami could fell a headache already.

---------------

The sun had by now gone down. Three trucks moved down the road, the place was completely empty. No one lived out this far, and if they tried to build a home they would find it hard considering the group that had taken up residence not to far from here.

Men walked next to the trucks as the rolled along slowly.

"Excuse me, Miss All-Sunday," a man sitting next to her holding a receiver said to call her attention.

"Yes?", she said calmly looking to the man.

"We will be reaching base in an hour," the man said quickly, "just thought I should update you!" He quickly looked away from Miss All-Sunday and went back to talking into the receiver.

She only smiled and looked back out the window. She was only there to watch over things. It wasn't long until see saw a still movement up ahead. She smiled and closed her eyes waiting now.

The man next to her peeked over at her, 'Is she asleep?'

He slowly lent closer to see if she was.

"There are some people ahead who plan to attack us," she said calmly but still he jumped.

He sat there for a minute before snapping out of it, "What did you say?!!"

"All Men-"

He was cut off at the sound of men's screams. The truck ahead came to a sudden hault and he stopped the same. "What's going on?! Are we really under attack?!!," He yelled trying to get someone to answer.

He opened the door to get out but Miss All-Sunday's voice stopped him, "Maybe you should drive?" He looked back at her and nodded. But just as he closed the doors the final sounds of the men up front had stopped, 'Are they dead?!!' Finally he heard screams as a few men had turned and ran for their lives. A man holding a sword in each hand and one in his mouth had suddenly appeared. "Wha-," Just as he opened his mouth to question what he was seeing the truck behind the man fell to pieces.

He quickly noticed another person coming up to the swordsman. He looked back at the scrap metal and watched as the man turned heading their way! He quickly looked over to Miss All-Sunday but, "SHE'S GONE!!!" His mouth dropped open as he stared in shock and fear.

"Hey."

He froze, slowly he turned his head to the man standing in front of the truck. He started to tremble, "W-who..."

"Better get out of there, might get hurt."

He was about to yell back when he heard more cries come from behind him and a loud crash. He looked in his side view-mirror to see some men on the ground and some still moving, or really running for their lives.

"WAAAH!!", he cried as he forced the door open and jumped out. He let out another scream as he came face-to-face with the other man then fainted.

----------

"Well that wasn't to hard," Zoro said quietly.

"So it has to be in this truck right?", Sanji walked up next to Zoro having just broken into the one behind it. Also beating up a few guys.

Nami came up behind and hit them both on the head knocking them forward onto the ground, "What is had been in the one you sliced up?! You could have destroyed it!!! Why must you just rush in!!?"

"Forgive me, Nami-san!"

"Hey, quiet bitching. It wasn't in that one."

"...Just hurry up and move!!," she ordered.

"Yeah, yeah were on it."

"As you wish, Nami-san!!"

Quickly they moved to the back of the truck, "So who wants to open it?"

Zoro stepped forward but the doors swung forward hitting Zoro in the face knocking him back.

"Ah!!", Nami screamed and jumped clinging to Sanji who got hearts in his eyes and seemed to forget about the truck and mission. But that didn't last long as he got a look at who it was, "Oh, what a lovely lady!" Sanji ran forward with open arms, "May I have your name my sweet?!" Nami pushed him face first into the ground and looked up at the strange in front of them, or rather her. The other two still on the ground.

She smiled at him, "They call me Miss All-Sunday, but my name is Nico Robin, pleasure to meet you."

----------

**This Chapter was like two pages longer then it was now, and I did a few edits making it even longer. So I decided to cut it off where Robin introduces herself. And yes, I might bring in some of the other Baroque works members. Even might try to have some of the old enemies, maybe. It might be a lot easier to also get my own characters in here. Just maybe a few of the old enemies? We'll see, I won't make to many promises. I can't even promise this will make it to the end before I give up. Not like I have even planned that far yet. Every time I plan something it makes it mess up, so I wing it. Wish me luck with the next chapter.**

**Quick thanks to 4getregret, I'm glad to know at least one person is enjoying my story so far. **

**Also, my friend says she sill help me with edits. She's a lot smater then me, so how soon next chapters can come up I don't know. I'm not sure when we can work this out, so I'll post the chapters as I get them. Hopefully by this weekend we can get together. So yeah, I might end up changing the Chapters soon. I don't know yet.**

**Ok, thanks for reading! Review? I now understand why people ask for them so much, they make me feel all fuzzy inside...yeah...so reviews? Please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad. (So far, not there yet. I'll get there!)**

Chapter 4: Who is this?

She smiled at him, "They call me Miss All-Sunday, but my name is Nico Robin, pleasure to meet you."

"Ah, Robin-chan!! What a beauti-", Sanji was cut off when Nami's fist connected with the back of his head.

Zoro finally having recovered from getting hit by a metal door, got up to his feet too look up at the woman, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here only to watch over what happens," She kept the mysterious smile and moved aside, "I was never told to fight."

"What a kind-", Sanji again hit the ground with another lump from Nami's fist.

"You'd better hurry before more show up."

"Yeah, sure," Zoro grabbed Sanji by the collar and dragged him up and he stared with heart eyes at Robin. Zoro glared at the woman as he passed her.

"Don't be rude to the beautiful lady, shit-head!"

"Idiot, if she attacks your gonna be the first one dead." He could only hope she would.

Nami glared at her, 'What is she planning?' "You guys hurry up in there!!"

"Yes, Nami-swan!!"

Zoro stared at the empty space occupied only by a rather large metal box, he could fit in it if he wanted too. He looked at Sanji who shrugged, "Guess that's it." Sanji walked past Zoro over to the box. He knocked on it once, as the sound echoed throughtout the place. Sanji leaned closer knocking once more, but nothing. 'A hole?', Sanji moved back to let the little light being giving off by the moon shine through. He tried to get a good look, but from what he could see, only grey, the very back of it. "Is anything even in there? looks like it might be empty too me."

"Hey, what is this?!", Zoro turned quickly back to the woman called Nico Robin glaring at her.

She smiled again unfazed by his glare, "It's what you're after, Bushido-san."

"He never said what is was...", Sanji gave it a quick jerk as it slide along, "it's not even held down securely, not too heavy either."

'Eh? What did he send us after anyway?,' Nami slowly and carefully moved closer to peer inside the truck. 'Well, I don't know or care what it is, but', Nami's eyes shining again, 'as long as I get a large amount of beli, who cares?!' "Who cares just grab it and move!," Nami yelled back at them her eyes wandered back to this Nico Robin who still stood there.

Zoro kept his hand on his sword ready to pull it out as he walked past Robin. She only greeted him with another smile as he walked by. Zoro finally jumped out of the truck first, and turned to wait as Sanji dragged it along with him. Nico Robin dropped from the truck and moved back to watch them. Nami kept her back to her, trying to peek at her every few seconds. Robin only watched Sanji as he worked pushing the container towards the edge of the truck. Finally Sanji stopped to smile and wave at Robin, who returned the gesture, he finally gave one more shove as it fell over the edge. "Careful!," Nami called as she watched Sanji give that last push. With a loud thunk, followed by another lite 'thunk' that went unnoticed by Nami who was yelling again, "If you break it we won't get paid! And if I don't get paid, you'll pay!"

Zoro looked at the box, listening to the faint sound of shuffling inside it, 'Is something alive in there?'

"Sorry, Nami-san."

Nico Robin had laughed slightly but did nothing. Zoro shoot a quick glare at her and crouched down next to the metal box listening, 'What's in this?', Zoro knocked twice on it but no more sounds came from it. It had silenced inside finally.

"What's up, Zoro?", Nami looked the box over from where she stood.

"Nothing," Zoro stood up and grabbed hold of one side of it, "hurry up and grab the other side."

"Yeah, I don't need you to tell me that Marimo."

Sanji and Zoro lifted the box and were about to move when they noticed some little specks floating in the air, "What is that stuff?"

"Hey, what's wrong-", Nami was cut off before she could question futher, instead a sudden forced hit her as she was forced backwards, a scream escaping her lips.

Sanji froze as he watched Nami fall to the ground, having forgotten what he had just questioned. Sanji stood there for a few seconds before dropping his end and rushing towards Nami.

"Oi!," Zoro yelled and let his end fall with Sanji's.

"NAMI-SAN!!"

"Wait dammit!!"

Before Sanji could reach her he a figure appeared out of no where in front of him. He moved backwards seeing a fist coming right for his face, he turned his head to avoid a fatal blow at least and was struck on his left cheek sending him flying backwards now. "What the hell is going on?!",but whoever it was didn't wait. Zoro strained his eyes to see the other mans face in the dark, he ducked away from the hit. The man continued past him until he hard a long crash.

His fist had instead hit the very metal container they had removed earlier.

One side was now smashed in. Zoro watched the fist jerk free of the metal that had warped around it. "Well at least your faster then the other two, but sadly I don't have any time to waste on you."

"Shit," Sanji was pushing himself up slowly. "Who-", petals seems to appear out of nowhere as they grew out of the ground pulling him back down. "W-what the hell?!!", Sanji yelled confused and shocked, he fought against them to get free.

"Calm down, you'll only get killed if you try anything now," said the calm voice of Miss All Sunday behind him.

"Who the hell are you?!", Zoro growled at the man but arms quickly sprouted pulling him back onto the ground. His eyes went right to Robin, "Let me go, damn you!"

Sanji had given up fighting as he stared at Nami who hadn't moved yet, "Nami-san..."

Zoro still fighting heard a crack and looked over at Sanji to see him fall motionless onto the ground. The arms that had grown out of the ground vanished. The other only turned his attention down too the smashed in container before him.

Zoro noticed that a hook remained where his left hand had once been. 'Fine, they can have it. I have to help them I guess, so we lose our money. Their lives are more important anyway.' Not like much had happened to him, but he wouldn't forget it. When he knew they were safe he'd come back and kick both their assess.

As he lay there watching, the man reached in. But Zoro's mouth fell open, he cursed himself now He would feel a lot better knowing it was something other then what he saw. He stared shocked, what had been pulled out was a kid. Well he had to be in his teens anyway. He could see his small frame in the little light they had, like he hadn't eaten a decent meal in sometime. He hadn't moved, he had just been jerked out onto the ground. 'What? Who?!! Who the hell is that?!!', Zoro stared at him, 'why is he there?!!'

He would have been able to leave it was something else, anything else, but some stupid kid. He cursed that kid now as he watched them.

Slowly the boy lifted himself up, but his arms shook and he appeared to have a hard time holding his head up.

'What's wrong with him?', Zoro watched as the kid slowly pushed himself up, 'well we kinda just dropped his...cage, and he might have been hurt from that thing getting smashed in.' Zoro waited to see if he'd make an escape, but instead he turned back towards the cage. 'What's he doing? Does he think it will be safer in there?!,' Zoro forced himself up some more to watch. The kid reached in and pulled out a hat placing it on his head.

'A hat?!', Zoro only watched then the kid feel back onto the ground and curled into himself.

"Oi, you!!," Zoro fought against the arms, "you ok, hey!!"

"Hey!!", Zoro yelled hoping the boy would move already!

The man reached down and grabbed up the boy by the back of his shirt. "You get away from him dammit!!," Zoro forced himself out of the arms the had sprouted on the ground.

But before he got any further more arms had wrapped around him. He fell forward fighting the get free, "Let him go!!"

The other man walked over him, and before he could do anything more he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head. Why the hell was I so useless?!!', he yelled at himself as things went dark, 'That kid!! Ah, they're gonna regret doing this!!' The arms had let him go as he stumbled to his feet, he eyes fell onto the unconscious form of Nami and still Sanji. 'I need too find Chopper first I guess.' He let himself fall to the ground and sat there cursing at himself, 'I've gotten weak...', he fought to remain awake as the two seemed too ignore him now. What they were saying he didn't know, but they only turned from him, walking away. Everything fading in and out, he let himself fall forward, 'What is going on?'

----------

**Ok, I was worried about it getting to long, guess that doesn't matter. Besides, I guess I do always wish the fics I read would be longer. So I'll see what I can do. The cutting I did in the last chapter, it did make it alot easier for me to go through again anyway. Like this the new edits I did to this better then when it was one.**

**Yeah I know, Zoro's just letting them get away. But so far they don't have such a strong bond. So he doesn't believe in their will to survive a simple attack like that? Yeah there, good explanation for people who might ask that. There bond will get stronger of course, and yadda yadda. Luffy, yeah you'll see what's up later. Not sure how long it will take me to explain it. yeah, this chapter kinda bugs me...**

**Well good news is this wasn't the hardest one too type up, just added in the edits here and there. Finally sticking the last part to it. And I would like to try at least every other day to update. But my friend called, and I was running out of things too do. So here it is. And my boredom equals more chapters.**

**Clarobell: Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. Wish I could offer a MSN screenname, but I don't have one.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading! reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so after much lose of the internet, which I was doing some edits using the preview thing here, and the family reunion. I finally finished it all. Tired myself out kicking a bottle and my borther waller around, the playing ping-pong. Nearly lost my head a few times, my cousin can sure hit that thing. So if this seems weird, maybe it's just because I'm tired.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it. **

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad.**

Chapter 5: Failed

The sun had eventually risen, they had all gotten towards the dock. Usopp and Chopper had waited for about an hour until Sanji had showed up too get their help. And soon now they were all sitting a small boat slowly sailing along. Zoro kept thinking back too the those two. He would get in their and save him.

Chopper stared down at the water as they floated along. He and Usopp had been shocked to see Nami and Zoro like that.

_Zoro had woken up seeing only a blur of someone over him, and his first reaction was too attack. Usopp had a blade next to his neck, screaming. Zoro slowly realized who it was and let him go, "You're psycho!" Usopp had cried from his hiding spot in a bush._

_Sanji had been awake, he had remained still through it all. "I don't think she tried to hurt us," Sanji said suddenly._

_"What?"_

"_Nico Robin, she could have done worse too me. She had pulled until my back popped a little and let me go," Sanji stared at the ground. Nico Robin hadn't done anything horrible, if anything she might have saved them._

"_Robin?", Chopper looked up from Nami. _

"_That wench who was helping the other guy," Zoro looked around, "they toke the him."_

"_Him? But I don't see anyone messing," Usopp was still hiding in the bush finally speaking up. Zoro ignored him though._

_Sanji glared at Zoro who glared back. "So she didn't kill you then, she might next time."_

_"She sounds dangerous!", Usopp had moved from out of the bushes next to Nami at some point, "what if she did try too kill you!"_

"_I don't think she was..."_

"_Nami!!", Chopper cried and all eyes fell onto her. Nami blinked a few times then looked around at the others, "What happened?"_

"_You were injured, but nothing to serious. You should still rest."_

"_Nami-san!!"_

"_Where are...Where is it?!!", she cried jumping up finally remembering where and why they were there._

"_Gone, but I'll go after them soon," Zoro looked around some more._

"_Why are you still here, go!"_

"_We don't know who those two really are, and if they will sit back and let strangers wander around. They might attack you guys again, I'll stay with you until you are a safe distance away."_

"_Ah!! Good idea, Zoro!", Usopp finally moved back over next to Zoro, "let's get going! I'll be back up incase you can't handle it."_

"_Nami-san, are you ok?," Sanji looked her up and down, "And never fear, I'll protect you!"_

"_Enough, Just go!", she ordered them._

Zoro hadn't bothered to tell them details, Sanji was the only one he could think of who really know of what was in there, _'Was there something wrong with him? Why didn't he fight back?'_

"So...what now?", Usopp finally spoke breaking the silence that had fallen since they had left the forest.

"We could forget about it...but...," Sanji looked over at Zoro.

"If you don't want to go fine, you'd only be in the way."

"You..."

Chopper moved over next to Nami now, he couldn't help but be worried about her still, "Nami..."

"Don't worry, Chopper," Nami smiled, trying to ignore the pain she felt. Sanji noticed it didn't finish what he wanted to say, he was now watching Nami. Nami noticed and only smiled.

Sanji leaned back, Chopper was their doctor and he didn't doubt him. Sanji's decided to think of something else, '_Who was that? And what's so important about him anyway?'_ Shanks had said it'd be really dangerous, he could understand why it would be. Those two weren't ordinary, but what was so important about the guy in the cage. They didn't seem to care to much about him. He wouldn't be surprised if was dead, only had one small air hole in that thing.

Sanji noticed Chopper look up at Usopp who gave a nervous nod. Chopper only nodded back, he had no idea what was with those two.

_'I guess I got more to worry about then just him, like Nico Robin. She didn't hurt me, she wanted me too stay down. Like protecting me,'_ letting his head hang back he leaned over the edge, "You shouldn't have gotten yourself knocked out like that."

"What's the hells that got to do with anything?", Zoro snapped, he didn't know why he felt so angry right now.

Sanji's head shoot back forward to face Zoro , "I know she was helping us, you could have at least be able to follow them. We can't say for sure where they went too now."

"I don't trust her, how do you know it wouldn't have been a trap?"

"She didn't tell him that I was still conscious, she let me remain still and told him that since we were all down he should leave us be. Plus, a woman as beautiful as that couldn't harm anyone."

"I can't wait until she kills you."

Sanji stood up quickly as the boat rocked, "Watch it, or I'll kick your pansy ass."

"Like you could!"

And so the fight started. Sanji and Zoro already had a hard time in the small space plus the boat rocking. Zoro lost balance first throwing his arms out to try and catch himself, and Sanji had been pushed forward. Zoro had caught hold of the edge managing to stay up, but Sanji had come down on top of him ending with his lips pressed against Zoro's. They froze shocked as silence again filled the air. The boat rocked again forcing them apart, pink stained Sanji's cheeks. Sanji tried to get away, but with one more rock, and a sudden push they he feel onto Zoro again. But, this time Zoro in his shock had let go of the edge, so when Sanji ran into him again, over the edge they went.

Usopp stared in shock as they fell over and continued to stare. His jaw dropped along with Chopper's. Finally he snapped out of it laughing so hard he fell over.

Chopper was snapped out of by Usopp's laughter and realized what was going on now. "They fell in!!!," Chopper moved to the edge looking in, "are they ok?!!"

Usopp holding his sides tryng to talk now, "Yeah," he choked out, "as long as the lake monster doesn't get them," he finally managed to say in between laughing.

"Lake monster?!!", Chopper jumped back and clung to Usopp. Usopp had calmed down now and looked serious.

"Hahaha don't worry Chopper, I the Great Captain Usopp have fought him already. As soon as that beast sees me he'll turn and run screaming!"

"WOW!! Usopp you're the greatest!!"

Nami, shook her head and looked down into the water, "I think they drowned," Nami stared over the edge into the water.

"How'd they fall in away?"

Nami turned to Usopp, "I gave them a little push."

Nami laughed and then patted Chopper on the head, "And don't worry, Chopper."

Finally Zoro and Sanji surfaced.

Everyone stared waiting for one too start yelling at the other. But nothing happened, they remained quiet. Slowly being pulled along by the current.

_'They aren't saying anything!! Why?!'_, Nami waited still, _'Am I missing something?! No! I wouldn't miss anything like that happening before?!'_

_'I can't live with things like this!! What am I supposed to do with those two?!', _Nami was freaking out and still shocked. She was getting the wrong idea about them.

Zoro who seemed to have finally understand what had just happened looked even more freaked then before. Sanji's face still red did nothing still. "W-What the hell was that?!!", Zoro finally yelled, "What is with you?!!"

Sanji snapped out of it finally, "Your the one mad?!! I'm the one who should be mad, after what I just kissed!! AH!!"

"Just back off, you sick bastard!!"

"I'll be scared for life!! I would say you should feel lucky, but that's your own ugly mug you have to live with."

"This was your fault, you sick-"

"ENOUGH!!", Nami reached out hitting them both on the head.

They both went under again with large lumps on their heads.

----------

He sat there staring at the blank darkness around him, "Eh, now where am I?" They sudden energy he felt when waking up was draining now.

'The last thing I remember...hm...I was in a small dark space', He looked around still surroneded by darkness, _'...then...getting knocked around. There were voices, but I just went back to sleep...then there was a loud noise and I woke up outside. Then I...'_ "HAT!!", his arms shoot out searching the darkness. He hands felt bars, he could feel his strength draining still, but he felt around more until he felt it, "there you are!"

He picked it up, and finally placed it back on his head. He simply lent back, his slowly closing.

He slowly turned his head from side too side trying to see something, but his stomach growled, "I'm...Hungry...", he said weakly.

He fell back against the cold walls and lay there staring up into the darkness. "Food...food...food", and on he went. He closer his eyes at least to rest.

-----------

A man stood on a cliff staring down at the sailing boat. You could tell he was old, but still not ready for the home. He wore all black, a long trench coat and a pointed hat. His eyes hidden in the shadows. Large grey eye-brows could be seen though.

"We lost them." He said to seemingly no one. But then, a figure smaller then him walked up. He wore them same outfit, but his bangs covered the right half of his face. His hair in the back was pulled into a ponytail that fell to the center of his back. Just under his pointed hat, where a shadow fell onto his hair. You could look at it and say black, but as the sun shined on the rest of his bangs it was colored blue. Shadows covered his hair pulled into a ponytail making it look black. His mouth was a straight line, and when he looked up you could see his light blue eyes. His face, expressionless. He had a small frame, he looked so tiny next to the much larger man.

"All because you just had to make sure those other kids were ok," he said simply. Nothing to his voice showing anger or annoyance. He seemed indifferent to it all.

"The heads ain't gonna be to happy."

"That's what you get for choosing random subjects. They run lose, and like I said we should have ignored those other ones and followed our target."

"I'll bet Red-Haired Shanks has something to do with those who were here earlier."

"You shouldn't have messed with that kid and he wouldn't have been involved."

"Yeah, but it's so much more fun to know your about to cause the end of the worlds peace."

"Do you plan to let this world fall apart, Oji-san?"

"Have a problem with that kid?"

"Not at all, I'll follow you anyway."

"Good, now I wonder what Shanks would do too me if I toke away his little friend."

"Well, Crocodile still has him, Oji-san."

"Yeah, I'd rather someone like Whitebeard get him. Wonder how Shanks would react to that one."

"I think he'd prefer that as well."

"Yeah, maybe we should let Crocodile have him," he smirked looking down at the boy before turning away and walking back up the hill.

"We could catch them," he said simply to the older one.

"Forget him for now, let's watch what our friends in the boat. This might be fun"

He nodded and stood there staring at the sky, _'You always like too watch, and when your bored you go off and fight. Dragging me along as well. I can never tell what you're thinking. Oji-san, do you hate this world? Do want to it too too fall to pieces? ...I won't stop you. I hate this world too, I hate the people here. I hate everything. No one can be trusted, no one cares...the only one I can trust is you, Oji-san. If you order, I'll tear this world apart. I will fight, I will be of use to you.'_ He looked back watching as the old man vanished into the forest and finally a wide smile speared across his face, _'And we'll have a hell of time as we do it, right? We'll destroy this world, and die being able to smile. And at last, we'll be free.'_

----------

**And there it is another chapter. And the part with Zoro and Sanji, I hate those two together just so ya know. But my friend I talked about ealier, I told her how my mind was just saying add that in. She helped with it. I was like brain dead for a bit, I guess it's because my brain refuses too want to work all that well with ZoroxSanji.**

**Yeah, I brought in two new characters. I had planned to introduce them In the last chapter. But then I don't know how it changed. So you'll see more of them, and yeah that one has problems.**

**Clarobell: Thanks for that. And I read a lot of your stories already. I can't believe I didn't think of that before.**

**Raifiel: Yeah I know, I said earlier I'm not that smart. Wish I was better at this. And thanks.**

**Thanks for reading. If you've read this far, now's a good time to review!! I still feel the need to write more so unless this starts to get hard I won't ask you to review or no next chapter. But they might make me happy.**


	6. Chapter 6

Just so ya know! This chapter was quick, and I didn't spend as much time editing it as I would have the others. I don't know how this came out like this. But yeah, and things just seem weird too me in this one. This toke a little longer because I added in a new part.

Hope you enjoy this anyway.

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad. **

Chapter 6: Lost

"Boss!", called a man as he ran into the room. Shanks looked up, he held an empty bottle in his hand. The other men in the room ignored the guy and laughed about something else.

"We got word from one of our men in the area, about Luffy. They haven't recovered him yet."

"They'll get him, I know they will," Shanks said nodding to himself. He seemingly forgotten the other man there. He looked at his empty bottle, but he wasn't even paying attention too it. Nor the others around him.

"B-but, they also said Crocodile showed up. Must be 'cause some of Whitebeard's men showed at one point falling for a decoy they had set."

"I don't know why they need to worry about one kid, besides I hear crocodiles got some problems back at the Grand Line. He won't be around long if that's true."

"Seems to bring a lot of trouble along, Portgas D. Ace's men had at one point showed up. But they ended up in the wrong area and attacked. None injured of course but, Baroque Works had gotten word that they were on their way some how."

"Of course some of Ace's squad would be there, guess he should try and finish his business and come himself. Can't be easy on him."

"Sir, the Doc was also seen in the area, that kid was still hanging around."

"Yeah?," Shanks leaned back in his chair, "he's a funny guy that one."

"Wonder what he has too do with Baroque Works, he on their side?"

"Their side? He's on no ones side, only his own. At least until he gets bored anyway. Besides even if he is, he might be helping us the next day," Shanks laughed.

"Really, with them both around it can't be good."

"Hm, is he following Luffy too? Well now we know who the rat is anyway. He must be giving off information too Baroque Works, guess he got bored with us over here."

"Ah, makes sense. That's how they get a step ahead each time, he's gonna cause a lot of problems, Boss. Can we just sit back and watch?"

"I'm not too worried, so sit back and have a drink!"

"Boss...," the man sweatdropped. He knew Shanks was more worried about this then that, but why he left those kids to do it was beyond him.

"I wonder if Yasopp has learned his son was recruited into or little group yet."

"Ah, should I tell him, Boss?"

"Nah, right now we have more important matters," Shanks pushed against the desk sliding his chair back before standing, "now relax, let's have those drinks."

----------

Nami was getting tired of it. Zoro and Sanji ended up swimming the rest of the way, they had got abck into the boat but after a few more fights were right back in the water. Let's not forget their many attempts to drown each other, Nami would gladly give them a hand with that, she'd drown them both. But she didn't want to end up soaked. Finally once they had reached a safer position they had stopped.

"Nami-san, does it hurt?," Sanji had gotten right out of the water and held out his hand too help Nami out of the boat, "If you need me too I'll carry you back."

A quick clunk on the head, Sanji fell back into the water. Usopp and Chopper began laughing as the climbed out of the boat. Zoro sat with his shirt off, wringing it out.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking, Sanji-kun."

Sanji resurfaced, "Ah, Nami-swan is so sweet!" He climbed back out of the water quickly and was at Nami's side again.

"Nami, you should be resting more."

"I'm fine, don't worry, Chopper."

"You'd slow us down," Zoro said slipping back on his shirt and standing up.

"Don't be so rude, shitty swordsman!!"

Nami cut in before this got to far, "He's right, Chopper, you and me can head back."

"Yes!," Chopper said quickly. Seeming relieved now.

"And you guys, you head out and see what you can do."

"Are you sure, Nami-swan? I can carry you back?"

Nami just glared at Sanji before turning to Usopp, who ducked down as her glare had come from Sanji's direction too his, "I don't even want to hear you complain."

"Eek!", Usopp jumped behind Sanji who was closet, "y-yes ma'am..."

Nami held up her hand silencing or stopping any further comments, "Now, Just go."

"Yeah, don't worry," Zoro said quietly.

Sanji watched Zoro as he stared off, 'That kid couldn't be bothering him that much?' He turned from Zoro to Usopp who stood still cowering behind him, "Oi, I don't care where you go, but right now I want you too let go. Only the lovely Nami-swan can be this close to me."

"Oh, ahahaha," Usopp backed up slowly and crouched down behind Chopper.

Nami shook her head, "Let's go Chopper."

"Right."

"Ah, w-wait...," Usopp called but Nami didn't turn to listen to him, "b-but."

"Sorry, Usopp," Chopper ran after Nami.

"Move it," Zoro simply said.

"M-me?!," Usopp looked around.

Sanji only shrugged and pulled out a cigarette, "We have to get moving, so hurry up." Lighting it up he inhaled the smoke, 'pffffft'. He held the cancer stick in between his fingers for a moment before placing it between his lips again following Zoro, "Do you even know where your going?"

Zoro stopped and looked around, "It's that way right?", he said pointing the opposite direction.

"How can you already be lost?!!"

Usopp toke a deep breath, "Don't worry, I The Great Usopp know the way!!! I'm like a human compass, I can take you anywhere you need!"

"Yeah? Ok, so where is it?", Zoro asked walking back over to Usopp.

"Ah," Usopp stood there for a second before looking around, "that way," Usopp finally said pointing the way Zoro had.

"You're both lost!," Sanji yelled before pointing the right direction, "that way."

"Of course, I was just testing you," Usopp replied quickly before following Sanji with Zoro behind.

----------

And so, after a few more fights they had separated. All about which direction too go. The sun had risen high in the sky marking it as noon. None had made any progress. Off back at their base Nami was getting a bad feeling. 'Some things wrong, I just know,' she said over and over to herself.

Sanji had managed to stay on course for someways, Usopp had followed him. Usopp jumped at the slightest noise and at one point was sent running screaming about a monster. "Oi!", Sanji watched as he vanished into the forest, "Don't get killed." Sanji shrugged and continued on. Another scream was heard from Usopp, "...Ah!! That idiot!!!" Sanji ran in the direction Usopp had gone.

And Zoro was resting again, but the same person seemed too be there with him. He would sit there with this person each time, he felt happy. He would look back but he couldn't see the others face. He would only get a huge grin when he looked back at him, 'Who is that?,' he wondered to himself. Then, without a word he would leave Zoro sitting there. Zoro always woke up before I could follow. Just like now, 'Again, I shouldn't even bother trying to sleep,' Zoro slowly pushed himself off the ground. Dusting himself off, 'Now...where do I go?'

----------

His empty eyes stared up at Crocodile. He wasn't to tall, but not like that ever bothered him.

"So what's Ossan got too say?", Crocodile stared down at the boy before, '_His last project.'_

"He wants you to back down, and the file...and something about that woman Nico Robin he saw you with, I'll ask you too please ignore that last part. But he told me too at least mention it, so I had too." _'The old pervert,'_ he couldn't help but think too himself. Sighing inwardly.

Crocodile smiled, "He thinks he can betray me and I'll give him the information he wants?". Much too his pleasure Crocodile ignored the part about Nico Robin.

"if it wasn't something this important he wouldn't come too you. He would rather not see your ugly face, and I dislike you as well. But that folder, he can't let anyone get their hands on it, it's his work. Your just one of the fools he dragged in too further his studies. He gave you thsoe powers, you owe him."

"Be careful what you say to me, I don't care about him. And no matter what you do, if I did have something it'd take more then you to get it out of me. I don't care what you're supposed too be. Your weak, you can't even control them. The ultimate weapon, your body can be want it wants. Like having many different 'Devil Fruit' powers. But, from what I heard your just some weak kid."

"People would like the thought about getting the power of more then one, but that can't happen. You know it. But, enough chit chat, if you refuse too back down and give us what we want. I can beat it out of you."

"Alright, Brat. Let's see what you can do."

Without waiting he rushed forward, with a quick strike he hit sand. Crocodile had vanished before him. He swung around and saw him again, he didn't hesitate before rushing back at Crocodile. He attempted too punch Crocodile again, but nothing but sand, '_Well, I gave the quick hits a try.' _Crocodile smiled down at him, '_That smile bugs me.' _Crocodile moved behind him, '_so_ _I guess I have too try this.'_

Crocodile waited until the kid again charged forward. This time as the kid attempted a punch his hand was caught, but his expression remained the same.

Suddenly pulling down freeing his left hand he came back up forcing his right hand towards Crocodiles face. It stroke and knocked Crocodile back. Pushing forward quickly, his right hand grabbed Crocodile's face as water formed a bubble around his face. But just as quickly as it appeared it hand vanished.

"Damn Brat," Crocodile tried to force the hook that remained into the boy's stomach, but it hit with only the sound of metal hitting metal.

Satisfied he might have a better chance at fighting Crocodile off, he then tried to jump away. But his right arm had been jerked back. He could feel the strain on his body already, he needed too get back away from Crocodile! His mouth twitched as Crocodile absorbed the water in his right arm. Crocodile let him go as he stumbled forward.

"Not as great as they said you would be."

Water wrapped around his arms and he stumbled back, '_Using it too much...'_

"What happened too that mask you wore, you look like your in pain."

He glared at Crocodile, he clearly was not to happy. '_I hope this works, if I can get it on him,' _he let his head hang, '_First, I've got too get a hold of myself...' _He toke a deep breath and his face returned too it's expressionless state. '_He's a fool, and I know I can't win. Not yet, but even if I don't defeat him...I'll be there when he finally falls.' _He again charged at Crocodile.

"This is getting tiresome...," Crocodile didn't move waiting for the boy too get in one last hit, if he could.

Said boy had reached Crocodile, his first blow hit right on Crocodiles neck. But the difference in this attack was quickly noted, something had wrapped around Crocodile's neck. The attack had done nothing too injure him, '_This kid!'_

Finally, his hand formed into a long blade, aimed right for Crocodile's gut. But with a quick shift the blade had only scratched his side. '_Crap,' _he cursed too himself for having missed Crocodile as the hook had collided with his shoulder. '_I just barely managed,'_ everything was getting dark as he feel backwards. Crocodile's attack had hit his shoulder, but he had managed too only receive a small scratch. He had moved quickly and transferred the last of his power from the blade that had been his left arm to add more protection too his shoulder. Crocodile only hit metal again. He hit the ground and stared up at the vanishing form of Crocodile, '_Used my power too long, but did my body reverse too it's normal state? I can't fall unconscious...not until...I've changed back. ...Can't...must..make sure...can't move...stop it!!'_, he tried to force himself up but the pain and fatigue was getting to him until it all went dark.

----------

"Enough Crocodile, you got that sea stone around your neck. You won't be able too use your powers until that's gone."

"Well, the so called, Doc," Crocodile kicked the unconscious boy at his feet.

"Well, you can't attack me. And even if you do I have a better chance at escaping...", the Doc coughed a few times.

"So you gonna try too fight now, Old Man?"

"Me? No, you win this one," he again coughed and walked over picking up the unconscious boy, "You could have gone easier, I need him alive. How'd you know we were here anyway? You wouldn't have come out all this way unless you knew."

"Had a few men in the area, wanted too see this kid."

"He what you expected?"

"Yes, weak. He could be better."

"Sorry, I can't let you have him yet. Might be able too borrow him, but can't promise he'll show you the same amount of loyalty as he does me."

"I don't have time to waste on a weakling like him right now, or an old man like you."

"I understand, you must be busy back at the Grand Line. You better hurry back, can't stay here forever over one guy in a cage made of sea stone. There are more like him out there. Better get all you can, things are going too change."

"What are you planning, geezer."

"Nothing special, I'll see you then."

He laughed as Crocodile walked away, interrupted by more coughing. '_Stupid kid,' _he finally turned his back to Crocodile though not like he would notice now gone. '_You better rest, kiddo. I got some fun plans for you tonight.'_

**Yeah I know, you want the ZoroxLuffy. But we got to get through this. This is taking a lot longer then I had originally planned. Like I said, if I ever plan something it just messes up in the end. Sorry for any, most likely a lot, mistakes in grammar and all that. I'm trying!!**

**And feel happy, (I guess) the part with Crocodile in the end wasn't even originally part of it. I just wanted more too this chapter. And decided too get in a small fight with them.**

**Now reveiw!! Or I'll have Luffy carted off again!! Don't make me do it!!! I can't, I love Luffy. I have the power!! But not the will...I have warned and may attempt!! Ah, I give up...reviews, please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad. (Still not into the ZoroxLuffy yet. I'll get there!! Eventually, sorry.)**

Chapter 7

"I had never seen anything as huge as it in my life time!," Usopp cried throwing his arms up into the air. The girl who sat in front of him laughed enjoying his story, "Please, do go on."

Usopp laughed again going on about his fight with a giant squid.

A man behind him laughed and nodded clearly enjoying himself. Usopp smiled back at him, _'He's quiet a nice old man, not mad that we had forgotten to bring back the boat we rented.'_

He had found his way back to the dock's they had been at earlier, and this girl had wandered up lost and asking for directions. And so, Usopp decided to entertain the girl with his amazing adventures while she waited. Finally the old man turned back to her driver. He motioned him inside.

He only returned his attention to the girl in front of him, ignoring the other two inside.

----------

Sanji had been wandering around for awhile, and decided on a quick break. Now he leaned against a tree sleeping. "Nami-swan...", he murmured him his sleep. His wandering had gotten him closer, but not quiet there. He was going the right direction, but his smoke break ended up longer then he had planed as he lay sleeping now. The front gate could be barely been seen off in the distance. Easy too miss unless you strained your eyes.

----------

"Now where am I?", Zoro stared at a fence, beyond it stood a large plain grey colored building. Nothing special, on the outside anyway. From the looks of it he could just slice his way though. A large door was easily seen against the grey wall. Not to many men were outside either.

"Well, not much out here. Might as well go in and see what's going on in there."

No one appeared as he stepped closer, searching the area he shrugged and unsheathed two swords. With three quick slashes, a large chunk of the wire fence fell before him. Still nothing, but not like he waited. He slide them back into theirs sheaths and stepped forward onto the grounds. He waited for a second but nothing happened. Not a sound came from the surrounding area, no one seemed to even be here.

_'Huh? Am I even at the right place? If not..,' _Zoro looked back at the fence, _'someone's not gonna be too happy about me just barging in like this.'_

Zoro just walked on towards the large doors. He could finally hear people running around inside. They sounded frantic, he could hear screams from inside. 'What's going on in there?', but just as he was about to step onto the small concrete porch the doors flung open as a few men came falling to the ground unconscious.

"What the hell?!"

"Well at least someone made it," called a voice from inside followed by amused laughing, "you guys toke so long, I was getting bored. I decided to come in and have some fun."

Zoro looked at a man, he wore only black. It was hard too see his face, even though there was light. His head held down casting a shadow over his face was why.

"And just who are you?"

"That's not important right now, but my accomplice is...he's off handlig something below making it easier for you. You should thank him, he talked too Crocodile for you," he said waving Zoro inside, "now hurry up, your here for the kid who was locked up? If you just want some pay back for ealier go ahead and I'll take him." The man laughed again, clearly enjoying himself.

"...I'm here for him."

The man continued too smile as Zoro's fierce eyes stared right at him. Most would fear this look, even scream. Many people have called him a demon at times. But this old man remained unfazed.

"Good, I'll help you," He turned then motioned him too follow now waiting too see if he would follow, _'But your on your own, you'd better not expect me to bail you out if we run into anyone. Fight your own fights, and if you get injured I'll leave you. Your no where near as important to me as him,'_ he laughed again. Zoro was needed too get the boy out alive, there was no way he'd pay to care for him. He had enough trouble with the annoying brat following him already. Finally, Zoro's footsteps could be heard following him.

"So, you're here because Shanks asked you to come? Why choose you?"

"Like I know," Zoro merely shrugged, _'How does he know?'_ Zoro trust this guy, but then he'd give a chance. If had some idea where he was being held, plus he wasn't to worried about being beaten.

"You're a trusting guy?", the stranger ahead called over his shoulder, "but from the look in your eyes, I'm just an enemy about to led you into a trap." The strangers smile was gone, he scowled now, "What you do and where you go, I don't care. I'd rather not be part of this, but I can't just let people do as they please with something that doesn't belong to them."

"Something? You talking about the kid in the cage?"

"He's just an experiment, like all the rest. Messed up, no longer human. Taken from their peaceful lives and changed forever. Ha, well some was rather happy too give up their lives for power," sighing he looked back at Zoro, "I never choose him, I never choose them, but they ended up there. And I had to do the work I was asked. I won't tell you anything else, but you can surely find someone else who knows."

Footsteps could be heard ahead of them, "This way!" "Hurry!", they called heading towards them.

"If you can't find it here, the Grand Line might be where you want to go, but be sure," turning away from Zoro as the men ahead rounded the corner, "your ready too be stuck with him for awhile."

"We don't plan to have him around anyway!," Zoro called over the noise of the men rushing towards them, "You know Shanks sent us, so it should be obvious that after this we'll have nothing more to do with him. I just have to collect and deliver safely!"

"Haha, sounds like a fun job, delivery boy?", He laughed again, "But your already a target with that reindeer around," the man didn't wait anymore as he charged forward now to meet the on coming soldiers. Removing what at first looked like a simple wooden stick from his over coat. But as Zoro looked more closely, he could see that the smooth edge, which really looked like it had just been broken off the tree and stripped of branches, had been held towards the rushing men. So as too not kill the apparently. But it had been cut into what could a blades edge. It looked dull, and was no longer then from his elbow to wrist. Holding it out at arms length he began spinning it, "Bouseki Chigatana!" It seemed to have turned blood-red as is spun. It's blood lust evident.

Zoro watchedcarefully, but the men who were struck had no idea what had just happened, he had run forward and stroke them all. _'He's fast,'_ Zoro watched as they all fell to the ground, he noticed none were dead, _'so he did avoided killing them, but it will still hurt like hell I guess.'_

"Now, shall we go?", was all he said smiling back at Zoro.

----------

Nami stared down at the map that sat on her lap. She had moved back onto her bed, _'So would he be in the prisoner cells?'_ Nami looked over the map, _'I forgot to give those idiots this. They must be wandering lost, but then...we can't really be sure this map is accurate.'_

Nami stared down at it, she could only sit and wait. She stared down at a large blank square on the map, 'Wonder what that room is.' She closed her eyes resting against her pillows, 'it doesn't matter. I won't be here much longer anyway.'

----------

She looked up at the sound of footsteps, "So, did you have fun?"

"Miss All Sunday," Said what sound like a rahter bored voice from the shadows. He stepped forward, his face hidden by the darkness of the room. Not even the single light that gave off a fait light lit up his face. That light blinked, clearly about to go out. His dark blue hair looked black now, his hair style hadn't changed. Long hair that feel too below his shoulders pulled into a ponytail, and his bangs just as long cover the right half of his face. Still his expressionless lok remained. Robin could see he looked a little beaten, "I'm only here to check his position, I have other things to prepare." Robin could tell now his words were forced, he was tired now? Or maybe just really wanted out of their, the thought only made her giggle a little. Not that he noticed it.

She smiled at him then looked to the door down the hall, "I let him have some food, he's asleep last I checked."

"How can you just talk with me so idly, Miss All Sunday?"

"Why shouldn't I? You were only a child, and still are," A hand sprouted out of the wall tipping his hat.

Reaching up and catching it before it fell, he pushed it back more firmly on his head, "Will you keep watch over him a little longer?"

"I don't know when I toke orders from you, Fukachi-san."

He simply nodded before walking back down the dark hallway he had just come by.

Miss All Sunday smiled as he vanished into the darkness, _'I wonder if he's still afraid of me. He didn't seem to happy too see me, hang in there, Fukachi-san.'_

----------

"Just on down this hall, good luck, Roronoa Zoro." Finally pointing down a rather dark hallway, he smirked at Zoro.

"Yeah...thanks," Zoro stared down the passage he had been pointed to. _'I can't be sure what's down there, or what he has planned. I guess it's the best thing I got for now.'_ He looked back quickly to see the other nod. "hmph," he turned his back to the other and walked on down the dark hallway.

Only darkness had greeted him as he walked slowly forward, ready too strike. Voices seemed to rise out of the darkness finally.

"I'm sorry, prisoner-san, I nothing left to offer," said a voice ahead of him.

He could hear someone else down there as well, sounded kinda like a whining voice?

He waited and listened, "I believe this is where I leave, have fun with the time you have outside."

"Wait!", called the other voice and foot steps followed by a loud clang was soon heard.

_'Who was that? That voice, it was her...Was there a door that way?'_, Zoro waited a little longer.

"Oi, come back!!," whined that remaining voice, "Hey!" The voice seemed weaker, or maybe we had given up on her coming back?

He waited and heard a thump, 'is that him?' Zoro quickly moved forward, and with a soft thump he pulled back having run face first into something. Holding his hands out in front of him too feel what he had run into, 'A wall?!'

Grumbling he could see light off to his right. "Oi!", called the voice again, it seemed more tired, "can I at least get more to eat?!"

Zoro walked up stepping under the light as it blinked, he could just make out a door. Looking closely there was what looked like a handle. And of course the light would flicked once more before not coming back on. He stood there for a minute but reached out and grabbed the handle twisting it and jerked it back, but it didn't budge. He pulled again, but it remained stationary. One more jerk at it, "Will this thing open already."

He heard a small little noise from inside. Zoro gave it one more try, "Stupid door," he kicked the door as it bent and swung inward.

With another loud clang the lights came on. Zoro stumbled back, he quickly covered his eyes, blinded by the sudden change from dark to light. A small cry again from inside, and the door finally came back with a thunk it closed again. He blinked a few times getting used to the light the streamed through the edges, before pushing it back open. Inside was a cage, and still covering his eyes, must be the very eprson he had come for. The hat that hung around his neck looked familiar. But Zoro froze immediately as blinking eyes slowly looked up at him.

His eyes were still adjusting too the light as well. Finally, he looked up at Zoro, his eyes widened in shock at the sight of the man before him. He stared up unblinkingly. Zoro stared back into the wide black eyes. His eyes finally looked over the captives body, his black hair was a mess and could us a cut, it stuck out from a straw hat. We wore a large torn sleeveless black shirt, his small frame made it seem even bigger then it was. And a simple pair of faded blue jeans. Nothing else but the straw hat on his head.

That face, he felt like he knew him from somewhere. How and where had they meet before?

He smiled weakly up at Zoro, "Ah, who are you? Oh, I'm Roronoa Zoro."

Zoro seemed too just stare into his eyes, but when he spoke snapped out of it, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy," he said sounding tired.

"Luffy, yeah?," Luffy nodded and Zoro walked over and examined the cage Luffy was locked in. The bars were green, _'What's with these things? Something different about this one, nothing my swords can't cut I bet.'_

"Alright, hang on, Luffy. I'm getting you out of here, then your gonna come with me for a bit."

----------

**I said I'd get them together...or something like that, no matter how long! Well they ain't out yet, but getting there. **

**Those two, 'Fukashi-san' as Robin called him, were the ones from the last chapters. They said they wouldn't get involved. But I threatened to replace them so they are there now. Nah, really they got bored. They wanted to watch them from afar, but as you read, Zoro and each got lost. So they decided to step in and have some fun, they could only wait so long. That wasn't explained up there, not sure why. Guess I'll use Fukachi for him, for no anyway. Nothing else so far.**

**So yeah, I hope liked it. I was really happy last night and started this, I'm on Thanksgiving break now. Not school until the 27th. Don't know how much I'll give in too typing these up, we'll see.**

**Reivews?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad.**

Chapter 8

Luffy nodded weakly and leaned back against the bars of his cage. Zoro tried to ignore him, but he was breathing heavily.

'_What's wrong with him?'_, Zoro looked up at Luffy. "Oi," he reached in through the bars and shook Luffy. But he made no movement. Finally Luffy opened an eye, staring weakly up at Zoro, "Hey, don't die on me."

"I'm not dying, can't...", he gave a wide grin.

Zoro smiled, he couldn't help but smile back. He was amazed that Luffy could give such a big grin, he seemed too weak too even move. "Alright, just duck down and don't move," he ordered reaching in and pushed Luffy's head down. Luffy fell down against the base of his cage. He was breathing more evenly, and he looked too be sleeping.

Reaching back he gripped the handle of his sword, with a quick slash that would be hard for a normal man too catch. He slide his sword into it's sheath. As it slide in, it gave a faint little 'chink'. The top of the cage was thrown off the side. The loud banging noise wasn't as easy too miss. Luffy was now up again, he sat up right quickly but slumped back over. He looked around, confusion was easily seen on his face. He didn't seem to notice his roof was gone.

"Best I could do without risking you jumping up and me taking your head off," Zoro pushed himself up and reached in pulling Luffy to his feet, "you ok?"

Luffy nodded and leaned against Zoro now. "Look, I know your tired. But you could at least try too get out before going to sleep again." _'What the hell am I going too do? I don't wanna have too drag him all they way back,'_ he would rather dump Luffy here and make tell him to either get up and walk, or stay too be locked up again, _'But, I'm not even sure what's wrong with him.'_

But Luffy did nothing, he leaned heavily on Zoro. Well, not like he was that heavy anyway. Zoro sighed in defeat and using one arm too hold Luffy against his chest. he reached down too below Luffy's thigh lifting him slowly. He finally had Luffy in his arms held against his chest, carrying him bridal style. He carried him away from his cage. Finally setting Luffy on the floor he shook him, "Oi, get up."

Luffy moaned but didn't move, Zoro shook him once more, "I said don't die, you hear me?! Hang in there!" Zoro picked him back up into his arms and rushed back out the door, it was easier to see with the light from Luffy's small prison room shining down the hall. He wouldn't run into a wall this time.

-----------

Usopp waved as the girl from ealier was off in her car. vanishing in the distance. She lived on one of the 'sister islands.' Only seven islands had contact and travel between these islands was a lot easier. Outside ships would be shoot down without a second thought if they refused too check in. _'She was nice, maybe I could visit her someday. AH! I didn't get her name!'_

"NO!! Please listen!! Please wait!! I'm just an old man!!", cries could be heard from inside the registration hut. '_Oji-san's in trouble!'_, Usopp charged forward, he was a coward but he could be brave and act. A loud 'thumb' from something hitting the floor was heard, '_He's dead?!!', _Usopp froze, one foot held in the air still.

The door swung open, and a man just a bit shorter then himself stood there. The old dock runner could be seen lying on the floor behind him, "W-w-w-who are you? W-what have you done?!" Usopp had moved quickly and held up his pachinko ready too attack, but his legs were shaking.

Usopp watched as he removed his hat, making Usopp jump and back up, "W-what are you doing?!"

He bowed, his hair had turned blue in the light. Looking back up, his bangs feel back over the right side of his face. Usopp shivered as he stared back, the expressionless face sent a chill down his back. The he placed the hat back on, hiding his face in shadows also making his hair look black again.

"You don't find it odd that an old man like him would have a dock where no one else could live?", his voice seemed completely empty of emotion. It was hard to tell is this was a question or some kind of statement. "He's part of Baroque Works, we was ordered too kill you."

"B-but, you..."

"I didn't kill him, I just knocked him out, Oji-san said that'd be best if I wanted you too listen. I did try to tie him up and throw him into a closet. But he just wouldn't stay still. Knocking him out was the next best thing."

"W-why are you here? Who are you?!"

"You can say that for now, we are allies, for now," he repeated it as if too make sure he understood, "Next time, I might have too take your head off."

"Eep!!," Usopp ran for it, finding the best place he could too easily get away. He moved back into the forest, now hiding behind a tree.

"I was only sent to make sure he didn't kill you, I can't help you if other men show up. Your friends, they are on their way. Better get a boat ready too leave, better yet I'll help you get one ready. We went through all the trouble of having too meddle with all you disgusting people and your plans. I might as well make sure you don't waste our time."

"I...I don't trust you...", Usopp watched him closely, but the other toke no interest. He didn't even look back at his face.

"You don't have too, and I don't care about you. I'm not doing this out of kindness, I'd rather you be caught by them. But Oji-san...he ordered me to do this, if he hadn't I wouldn't bother with the likes of you and all those other worthless fools. You, everyone! You all make me sick!!", anger was now clearly visible on his face. His face finally fell back exprissionless again, "So if you won't do anything, sit there and be quiet. I've had enough of this today," and without another word he walked towards the docks.

-----------

Sanji finally finished off the last of the men at the front gate, "Idiots, thought they could stand up too me." Men lay scattered along the ground unconscious.

"Maybe I shouldn't have been so rough?", he shurrged, "oh well."

Sanji looked back over his shoulder, '_Who was that anyway? What is he planning?'_

"_Call me a temporary ally, not like it matters. Just move, I was only told too give you this message, 'I got green hair in, he should be making his way out if he didn't get lost walking down a hallway with no doors._ _Just make a clear path for him too get through'_, _so get up and go beat up the guys hanging around the front gate. Get to the docks afterwards."_

That was all he had said, then he was gone. Something about that guy already ticked him off though. He just had this bad feeling about him.

Sanji shook his head, he didn't like this. And Zoro could get lost in a hallway with no doors, he'd have too go find him.

"Eh? How'd I get here?"

He stopped, that voice. _'But from where? Above!!'_, Sanji looked up too see Zoro on the roof,_ 'How did he get up there? He got lost!' _Sanji finally noticed Zoro was hodling someone in his arms.

"Oi, moss-head!"

"Eh, Sanji?", Zoro looked down, "good you're down there."

"Huh?"

"I can get down, I'm worried about him."

"Him?! He ok?"

"Something might be wrong, we need to get him to Chopper."

"Right, well hurry up and find some stairs or something. Can't get down from their with him in that condition."

Zoro was looking down at Luffy, ignoring Sanji completely, "Hang in there."

"What?"

"Catch," Zoro just threw Luffy down from where he stood on the roofs edge.

Sanji's mouth dropped, "IDIOT!!" Sanji ran forward, luckily catching Luffy in his arms. He gave a sigh of relief, "What's wrong with you?!! You're psycho!! What if I hadn't caught him?!!"

Zoro jumped down from the roof landing easily and looked at Sanji, "Eh? What's your problem? You caught him. And besides, we would be taking him too Chopper anyway."

"What kind of reasoning is that?!!"

"He's not dead, and besides it was the easiest way down."

"He could have been killed!!"

"Well, we could just blam it on the fact that he was about to kill over anyway."

"That wouldn't work as well if he went splat."

"Yeah guess that's true...well whatever," Zoro looked at Luffy now in Sanji's arms, "He's ali-...He's awake!"

"Huh?," Sanji looked down at Luffy, "oi, you ok?"

He looked up weakly, "Who are you? ...that guy...Zoro? He...", Luffy's voice got weaker and became hard to understand. Sanji could only make a few words, it sounded like he was just rambling on and on now. Luffy raised his head too see Zoro, then went limp in Sanji's arms.

"Hey, Luffy!!," Zoro moved closer and placed a hand on Luffy's forehead.

"Luffy?", Sanji adjusted Luffy in his arms, "So that's his name."

"Yeah, come on we need to get him to Chopper," Zoro looked around ignoring the people laying around, _'At least he doesn't have a fever.'_

Sanji nodded and led the way down the courtyard careful not too trip on anyone, finally making it out the front gate.

------------

"So that's that, toke them long enough," he pushed his hat back slightly to stare back at the water, "and they kept me up all night and all of today just because they were so slow."

"You can sleep, oji-san, I'll keep an eye on things."

"You look tired, maybe you should get some sleep."

"I'm fine, don't worry about me."

The older one stood up from his spot under a tree and walked over too the boy, then knocking the hat of his head and turned his face upwards. 'Fukachi' did nothing, he stared blankly up at the other. "I can't have my prize experiment kill himself, I still need you, boy. So don't argue, you swore too be my obedient little subject. Don't forget everything I've done for you, so live and make yourself useful. And right now, the best you can do it rest."

"Yes, I'm sorry, Oji-san."

"Why does it seem like you don't mean it?," he laughed letting go of Fukachi's chin, "We can rest here for now, I'll wait for you to get plenty of rest before we move out."

With a nod Fukachi moved too sit under the tree the other had just recently moved from.

'_I haven't forgotten what you've done for me...it's all I can remember now. I said I'd follow you, and I'd never betray you. I won't, I'll do as you ask. My will is no longer my own now, not since then. Not since I agreed too be a subject, part of your experiment. I'm not human, I have nothing. My strength is not my own, I can only use what you gave me...if you tell me to stand when I'm about too die, then that means I can and will. The strength I have is what was given then. Nothing more or less. And if I can't stand like you order, that means I am failing too use the power you yourself gave me. I'm failing you. And when you expect me to die in the end, I'll know I used every ounce of strength you expected me too have. And that hopefully, I proved something too you, that will make you proud.'_ With these thoughts running through his head, he slowly drifted into a dark world. The place he ventured every night, that made him afraid too even close his eyes at times. The remnants of his long forgotten past, and the painful experiences. He only got by, with the thought that he'd make it through no matter what. Too make sure he lived, to make sure he never failed the only person he had left.

----------

Usopp sat with his mouth a gap. The wreckage around him, boats lay in pieces. Only one boat remained, the one he sat in. '_That guy was scary!!'_

Usopp had checked on the old man inside, and he was alive. He had moved him onto a bed, and came out to find the boats wrecked. Then guy only said he should wait here for them and left.

"How long do I wait?", Usopp ducked down as a bird called out and flew up into the sky, "Just a bird, hahaha..."

Yelling could be heard off in the distance. "What was that?!!", Usopp ducked down once more trembling.

Usopp waited, he could hear them getting closer. The voices were moving right towards him. Who was it? Usopp listened.

'_Two of 'em!! What do they want?!!'_, Usopp ducked down hiding in the boat now, '_Maybe if I remain quiet they will go on by.'_ Usopp waited, he could hear their foot steps as the pounded on the ground. They were running, he could make out their words now.

"Your lost!! Let's try that way!"

"I know where I'm going, unlike you I have a sense of direction, Marimo!"

"You better be right, love-cook."

"Just hurry up or you'll get lost!! And don'texpect me too come looking for your sorry ass."

'It's them!!', Usopp jumped up, "Oiiii!! Over here!!!" He called, he could see two figures appear some ways in. "Over here!! Hurry up, let's get out of the creepy place!!!," Usopp waved his arm in the air.

"USOPP!!!," Sanji called moving on through the forest ducking some branches.

"Well, I'm kinda glad too see him. Never thought I'd be happy too see his face at all."

"Looks like he's got a boat, good. I ain't gonna carry him all the way back," Sanji ducked another branch, he was having a hard time making sure he got through without hitting Luffy's head on a branch. Sanji wasn't going too hold him in his arms, Luffy was now placed on his back.

Zoro ducked another branch, '_He seems too be doing better then before anyway.'_

"Hurry, hurry, hurry!," Usopp chanted from the boat. Sanji jumped the last bush making it into the clearing that lead too the dock. Zoro right behind. Sanji noticed the debris around. But he decided too ignore it for now.

"Shut up already!!!"

Usopp just laughed and sat down.

"Idiot," Sanji ran onto the dock. It creaked and moaned each time his foot hit the planks. And from the sound of it Zoro, had just gotten onto the dock as well. Sanji jumped the last bit and landed on the boat. "Oi, oi!!," Usopp grabbed the edge of the boat as it rocked to one side and was forced away from the dock.

"Idiot!!", Zoro got too the end of the dock and jumped onto the boat forcing it further out. Almost falling into the water himself. He managed to catch himself before he fell.

"Damn, he made it."

"Screw you!!"

"Who's that?", Usopp pointed cutting in before anything else could be said. Luffy who remained motionless resting against Sanji.

"Luffy...Usopp get this thing moving!"

"Right!!," Usopp nodded at Zoro and unfurled the sail. The wind caught it quickly and off they went.

-----------

**Yeah, so there ya go. Hope you enjoyed. The end, seemed kinda rushed too me. Sorry about that. I started this chapter without a clue on what to do next. I had some idea. But around the middle I got stuck. Well, I won't go into them sailing back. I'll just jump back too their place.**

**Anyway, Fukachi. I like him, but then I hate him. His follow Oji-san tell he dies can't stay. I didn't make him at first as some lost kid clinging too that old man. He seems to torture himself too me...I'm not sure how my mind turned him into this. But it formed a rather fun idea for him later. We'll see how that goes. And I decided too stick with Fukachi a bit, I might get used too calling him that.**

**And woo!! Chapter 8!! I'm amazed I got this far. Wonder how long this can go on...I got some ideas and my friend is helping a lot with it. So yay!!**

**I give up on the thought of reviews. I can't ask, or make you give them. I'm gonna do this because me and my friend are having a great time discussing this. This chapter is only up because I had chocolate. So yeah, I'm awake.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Try not to be too harsh. I haven't been working on these for awhile. So give me a break... And quickly, I'm sorry for many mistakes and such throughout this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad. ((I'm slowly getting into it.))**

Chapter 9

Fukachi rested, his breath would quicken at times then fall back too normal. He'd mumble in his sleep, but Oji-san as he called him would never care to listen. They kid had a hard time sleeping, but he never tried too help. '_He's gonna be turning 17 soon,'_ He stared down at the small sailing boat moving off into the distance. He sat away from a Fukachi, he didn't need him. He leaned forward and coughed, it toke a while before he could lean back again.

'_I could leave him now and make my life a lot easier, I could vanish. They only want this kid really, he's their main weapon. But then, I'd lose my hand. My my chance too live,'_ he laughed and coughed once more, '_I won't make it if I don't have him around. I got enemies, and he's the only person who really trusts me...he's a fool. Sadly, he's the only thing I can count on. The boy is so freakin' loyal it kills me. I guess I can let him believe in me, just a little longer...he has nothing else...and I'll let him die believing in me...stupid kid.'_

-----

"_Oi, kiddo. Go outside and make friends. I ain't gonna put up with you all day," he said too the 8 year old who stood before him. He saved him and toke the kid in. He wasn't sure why, but the kid was here. He should have long since left the kid on someones doorstep, but he was still here. He couldn't figure out why._

"_Why should I?"_

"_You lived here with me for five long years. You only follow me, and we don't go out much. Don't you wanna see what your missing?"_

"_No, I don't want too be out there. I want to stay in here, away from them...away from everything."_

"_So you want that? To just sit in here and act like my own little shadow? It's not going too kill you too breath a little fresh air."_

"_I don't see a difference. I can breath in here just as well as outside..."_

"_Kid, I don't want too hear it. I got stuff too do", Fukachi nodded._

"_Well go, give me some space I need to think!," he commanded but Fukachi waited. He only stared down at the boy, "Well? Go!"_

_Fukachi nodded and headed for the door. _

_"You are really going outside, kid?"_

_Fukachi looked back, "I won't argue, and what too think. I'm only in the way here, so I'll do as you said and go outside,"_ _Fukachi slowly pushed open the door stepping outside and letting it slam behind him._

'_He really hates this world, he refuses too look at other people even when we head out. He's afraid of the outside, he refuses too look in other's eyes. He doesn't know that out their they may be something better waiting for him, and something else that will take it away,' _He shook his head and walked down the hall_, 'Maybe he doesn't have too suffer like that, besides he'd do whatever I told him. Maybe I didn't make a mistake saving him from that dying island',_ He laughed now_, 'He'll be of use.' He turned walking towards the door Fukachi had last been seen walking through._

_2 years later_

"_Idiot! I told you too be careful."_

_Fukachi, now 10, sat holding his hand over the right side of his face. A small trickle of blood ran down his arm, he looked up at the other, "I'm sorry, Oji-san...but..."_ _Pulling the boys hand back he inspected the wound, "Get in there and clean up..." But it wasn't like it was his only wound, he body was wrapped in bandages with blood stains spotted here and there._

"_But...there..."_

_"What?"_

"_I think he means me, Ossan."_

_Looking up at a young woman he smiled, "Nico Robin, long time no see."_

"_Leave!!", Fukachi yelled and ducked behind the old man, "Your not wanted here!! Your just a monster, go!!"_

"_From the look of it, Douji-san, you're the same now."_

"_No...yes...but...Oji-san wanted me too. But, why does that matter?!! Why do you care?! Why are you here?!! No one said you were welcome in! You just came in!!"_

_Robin smiled down at him and stepped forward, "I'm sorry to have_ _barged in like that, I hope you can forgive me." Robin held her hand out too the boy, but his eyes widened and he ran back in fear of her. He ran into a near by table knocking a few things down. This only made him more frantic and he ducked under the next table. Robin smiled and looked back up at his guardian, "Did I interrupt anything?"_

"_Eh?," he laughed and Robin just smiled, "We just got done. He is slowly gaining control, using what little time he ahs anyway."_

"_So should I be worried they'll want me back Oji-san?"_

"_Yup, Nico-neesan, they may send our new little friend after you when we get done here."_

"_So it's going that well?," Robin watched the boy. He still looked freaked out by her, "But he seems to be afraid of me."_

"_Yeah, he never liked you. I think the only person who would fear any order too capture you is him."_

"_He'll get over it, now why I came here...well, it is about him."_

"_If your hear too talk about how the information got out_, _I don't know. But I can bet they must laughing their heads off. Each must be thinking too themselves how they can't wait to fight him. They are too full of themselves, he'll be able to handle them when I'm done."_

"_I see, well you don't seem to be to worried about this all. He's just a child, and they aren't they only ones waiting too meet him. The government has plans for him too."_

"_Yeah, well they aren't the ones who dragged him here, lived with him for 7 years, and I don't see them down here doing the dirty work. They don't run this show, I'll do what I want with him. He's mine, and if I decide to vanish with him, then they are just outta luck."_

"_I suppose this means if I come back again, you won't be here?"_

"_You bet, I got plans. When I'm done here, I'll head out. I'll destroy those fools in the end...once we start exploring the world he'll see something that he enjoys. He'll decide too leave on his own at some point, and I'll find my way too my grave in the end. Laughing as I walk the final stretch. Hopefully, taking each and everyone of them down."_

"_And if taking them down costs the world, Oji-san?"_

"_Then I'll give up the world and everyone on it!! Might be easier to make sure it all falls."_

_Robin finally looked back at Fukachi, "Don't be scared, the world has much more too offer then you know. And I like too see you smile maybe once at me."_

"_You haven't bleed to death over there right?", Fukachi jumped and ran off. "Stupid kid forgot he was bleeding, what it is about you that makes him act that way? I don't know. Is it true fear of you maybe?"_

_Robin shook her head and turned walking down the hall, "You were here for more then that. You came here for the kid, but he's not going too ever trust you." Robin said nothing as walked down the dark hallway, "You can't save him now, it's to late for that."_

_The sound of water running could be hear, but he ignore it. He leaned against the wall deep in thought_, '_You'll just walk away from here? Well, good luck. I can tell by just looking at you, your not any better then the kid over there. If anything, this kid is luckier. He at least has got something. Maybe he doesn't like you as much because you watched as your island was destroyed. Maybe you bring back memories he had long since forgotten, just by looking at your face he can see the pain of losing it all. Just a little twerp, 3 years old then, but who's too say those memories didn't remain there subconsciously. He'd rather not face it, the cries for help, any pain he might have felt. You must remind him of that, maybe he hates you for that reason. Or maybe he is scared that he'll end up just like you, alone.'_

-----

Another coughing fit broke him from his memories, '_Didn't noticed the sun had moved that far,'_ he looked at the still sleeping kid, "Hey, wake up!!"

Fukachi's eyes flew open and he was on his feet as fast. He looked around as the last rays of sunlight threatened too vanish soon.

"Let's get moving, it's getting dark."

Fukachi looked up and nodded, "Y-yes, Oji-san."

----------

'_He doesn't seem to sleeping too well, Chopper said he was just tired...it doesn't matter now anyway. Nami and Sanji went out not to long ago too find Shanks. He'll be out of here tomorrow, they can worry about him,'_ Zoro leaned against the wall across from the guest room Luffy now lay asleep in. The door sat cracked open, Zoro peered in. A small stream of light hit Luffy's face as he turned too his other side again. He had stood there since they got back, he hadn't been able too sit still unless he was sure that Luffy was there, '_What's with me?'_

Zoro shook his head and walked down the stairs. He got half way before he turned, '_Just one last check...Great!! There I go again!! I don't even know him...but that face. have we met somewhere before...I just can't think of it. That has too be what is bothering me.'_

Zoro passed the last step and was about too rest against the wall when the door came open and Luffy stepped out. Zoro froze and watched him.

"Foooood..."

Zoro for some reason wanted to just take off down the hall and get away from Luffy. Luffy's eyes examining the floor slowly moved towards Zoro's feet. Luffy's head raised up, his eyes meeting Zoro, "It's you!! Ah..."

"Zoro."

"Yeah, Zoro!"

"Ah, if your hungry Sanji left some thing incase you woke up. It's down stairs in the dining room."

Luffy bulleted down stairs leaving Zoro standing there. Zoro blinked a few times, _'Well, he's off_,' Zoro looked watched him Luffy as he had now passed the last step, _'So he has that much energy already?'_

"Eh? Where's the meat?," Luffy whined as he sniffed around trying to catch the smell of the food.

"Try the door too your right," Zoro was now walking down the stairs.

'_Right...right...which way was right again?'_, Luffy just choose a random door. Which he luckily choose the right door, he ran in looking around, "I don't see anything..." Luffy looked around and saw a door on the other side of the room. He smiled and ran over too it. "FOOD!!", he forced too door open slamming it into something.

"AHHH!!"

"AHH!!!", cried another voice. Both screaming very loudly.

"It's Sanji!! Run, Chopper!!! Or you'll be tonights main course!!"

"WHA?!!", Chopper looked about ready too faint. But instead he started running circles. Luffy just started too laugh.

Suddenly it fell deafly quiet. The silence even made Luffy shut up. Usopp's nose was bent too the side and Chopper was under the sink, "It's just him."

"It's just him," Chopper repeated.

"A racoon!!!", Luffy cried pointing at Chopper.

"I'm a reindeer!!!", he yelled back.

"IT TALKED!!"

"You just now noticed?", Usopp bent his nose back into place, "What's with you just barging in like that? You don't live ehre you know!!"

"Ah, sorry."

"At least try too sound like you mean it!!!", Usopp yelled quickly.

"Oooooh, so you're a reindeer. How can you talk?"

"Ah, well...", Chopper was slowly backing out from under the sink and away from Luffy.

"Enough already, Luffy," Zoro walked into the kitchen finally.

"Aw, but Zoro..." Luffy followed Chopper as he tried too get away, Chopper would get faster and faster each time they passed Zoro and Usoop, "He looks tasty!"

"WHA?!!!", Chopper finally toke off into a full sprint with Luffy behind. They ran circles in the small kitchen area.

"Hey, he does. Wonder what he tastes like," Usopp jumped up and tried too grab Chopper who ran past his arms screaming. Luffy ran by then jumping over Usopp who followed.

"How can you be so hyper now? Woah!", Zoro moved back out of the way as they ran through the door way into the dining room.

The dining room was much bigger and easier too run in. Zoro closed all doors quickly too keep them from escaping and breaking anything in the house. Sitting down at the table he waited for something to happen. Eventually he feel asleep. Until a hoof landed right on his head, "Oi!", his head shoot back up too yell at Chopper, but then Luffy's foot came down atop his head knocking him face first onto the table. Zoro slowly lifted his head but it was knocked back down as Usopp jumped of his head after the two.

"You idiots get back here!!! You'll pay for that!!"

Zoro joined the chase now making Chopper yell even louder and Usopp run past both Luffy and Chopper, "Usopp!! Don't leave me!!", Chopper cried right behind Usopp. Luffy laughed as he ran behind the two, Zoro slowly getting closer.

"Scatter!", Luffy called and all three ran different directions. Zoro stopped for a moment then went after the one he knew would be the weakest. Luffy hadn't eaten yet, and he was getting slower as he ran on, '_Wait, that can't be good.'_ Zoro skidded too a stop. Luffy was losingf his balance, Zoro was about to call out to Luffy but he fell all of a sudden, "Luffy!!"

"Ah! He's hurt!! Call a doctor!!"

"You are the doctor," Usopp said.

"Ah, I am."

Zoro ran too Luffy, "You ok? Luffy?!"

"Yeah," Luffy slowly sat up.

"You should be resting come on, can you walk?"

"Yeah, I think," Luffy placed a hand on Zoro's shoulder pushing himself up. But his legs gave way and he feel forward, luckily Zoro caught him, "Sorry, Zoro."

"Yeah, whatever. Come on," Zoro picked Luffy up in his arms. Luffy grabbed the lose fabric of Zoro's shirt. Resting his head against Zoro chest now. "You two keep it down, he needs rest," Zoro walked out the door leaving the two too themselves.

"Hope he's ok...", Usopp looked down at Chopper.

"Maybe we should find something for him to eat?"

"You should have let him eat you." Chopper looked about ready too run screaming again at that. Usopp laughed.

----------

Zoro placed Luffy on his bed and tried too pry Luffy's hand away from his shirt. "No...Don't leave me."

Luffy let go but wrapper his arms around Zoro's waist, "Let go already."

"Noooo!", Luffy whined. Zoro wanted to hit him, but decided not too. That wouldn't help anything.

"Please stay!! Just lay here for a bit."

"Look," Zoro tried too think of some way for him too get free. Zoro looked down, which was a big mistake. Luffy looked up at with with those wide sad eyes. Zoro sighed in defeat, and Luffy grinned. Zoro managed to shift slightly with Luffy still clinging too him and sat down on the edge of the bed, "I'll sit here for awhile, I won't leave you ok?"

Luffy nodded and moved closer until his head was resting on Zoro's lap, his arms still around Zoro. Zoro sat there for awhile watching Luffy, he seemed too be resting more peacefully then before. He ran his hands through Luffy's hair, '_Well, he isn't that bad. But he'll be leaving tomorrow.'_ Zoro shook his head when he thought he wouldn't mind Luffy staying around a little longer. He sighed and moved too a more comfortable position resting against the pillows, '_I can sit here just a little longer.'_

----------

**Yeah, the begining with Fukachi was a waste of time. I have to start typing before I can really get into it. And I needed something to waste time since I don't have any plot too help me get on with. Maybe I'll try too get in some of the other characters pasts now.**

**And sorry this toke awhile too post up. Working on some things and a lot of stuff over here at home. I didn't do much with the story over this break, but I had a lot of fun. **

**Sorry, I didn't even think it's take this long too get to the ZoroxLuffy. I started this and it turned out different then I expected. Just hang in there. I'm getting there soon, hopefully. **

**I think it's kind of funny that over break I couldn't find time too get this up, but now that the school week has started I have more time.**

**Anyway, thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing **

Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad.

Chapter 10

"_The sea is sooo cool!!", Luffy threw his hands into the air too help emphasize his words, "Yeah, Shanks?!" Luffy sat in the grass as Shanks stood behind him._

"_Yup, it's amazing."_

"_I wanna go out and see more some day...Shanks?"_

"_Don't even think about it, Luffy. I'd never take you with me, your just a kid anyway."_

"_Shut up!! I'm no kid!", Luffy said jumping up too his feet. _

Shanks just laughed and ruffled Luffy's hair, "The sea isn't a place for a hopeless kid like you."

"_Shut up!! I'm going to go out there someday."_

"_You wouldn't last more than a week out there, Anchor."_

"_You'll see! I bet I'll become famous, people will hear about me all over the world!"_

"_You'd need all the luck in the world on your side, Luffy."_

"_I bet I'll become stronger then you!"_

"_You're still a kid, no where near me or getting to go out too the sea. I might come back in ten years, and then I may reconsider taking you with me." _

"I don't want too go with you anymore anyway," Luffy stuck his tongue out.

"_Yeah? Alright then, I'll leave this with you, Luffy." _

Shanks laughed and placed a hand on his straw hat, "Like I said, you'll need all the luck in the world," Shanks lifted that hat from his head and placed it on Luffy's head, "You can have this can have this for now. It's very important too me, so I want it back."

"_...Shanks?", Luffy didn't even look up at him as he reached up and toke hold of the hat's rim._

"_Good luck Luffy," Shanks smiled down at the boy one last time before turning his back and walking down the street. _

Luffy turned and watched as Shanks left, 'B-but...'_, Luffy removed the hat from his head holding it in his hands. "I'll go out too the sea one day! I'll get stronger and stronger, and then when we meet again I'l show you!! I'll win!" _

Shanks waved over his shoulder at Luffy. Tears still ran down Luffy's face, and a big grin as he watched Shanks walk away.

----------

Luffy moved closer too the warmth next too him. He felt something wrapped around him, but he just snuggled closer. He was about too fall asleep again until he smelt something.

"Are they still a sleep?"

"Looks like it."

Luffy opened his eyes and looked towards the door, he saw it was cracked open, '_That weird guy...and...'_

"The raccoon?"

"I'm a reindeer!!!", he yelled transforming and in the process squishing Usopp against the door frame.

"Woah!! That's so cool!!!", Luffy jumped off the bed and out of Zoro's arms, as he had yet too notice Zoro there.

Chopper shrunk again, "Shut up, nothing you say will make me happy, you bastard." Chopper laughed and danced, his arms wiggling like noodles.

"He looks happy," Luffy said as he watched Chopper.

Zoro blinked a dew times and sat up yawning, "Huh? What am I doing here?" Zoro scratched his head looking around, "Whatever." Zoro fell back onto Luffy's bed sleeping again.

"Aw, wake up, Zoro!", Luffy jumped on top of Zoro.

"Omph," Zoro sat up right quickly trying to figure out what was going on. Zoro looked down noticing Luffy now laying across his lap, "What do you want?"

"I'm hungry!!"

"That can wait, go back too sleep."

"But, Zorooooo!"

"I-it's already past lunch, Zoro," Usopp had finally recovered and stood up, "me and Chopper went out and brought some stuff back since Sanji and Nami haven't returned yet."

"He...", Zoro stopped deciding not to ask and looked down at Luffy still laying across his lap, "Go down with those two and I'll be there shortly."

"Alright! Food!!", Luffy was up and tried too run towards teh door but he didn't get far before he feel over, "Ow! Stupid floor." Luffy again tried too move but he again hit the floor, "Soooo hungry."

Zoro grumbled a bit then got up. He grabbed Luffy by the collar of his shirt and dagged him back onto the bed, "You guys go get him something before he kills himself trying too just get down the stairs."

Both Usopp and Chopper nodded before running off.

Zoro sat back down on the edge of the bed watching the wall, '_I fell a sleep?'_ Zoro shook his head, but then something pressed against his back and arms wrapped around his neck. Luffy's head now rested on Zoro's shoulder, "Thanks."

"Huh?", Zoro tried to remain calm. But he was blushing now, not matter how hard he tried. He slide forward a bit, ready too get out of Luffy's arms, _'Why am I even acting like this?'_

"For staying with me!", and with that Luffy's head lifted and the arms removed themselves as he fell back onto the bed.

Zoro didn't move, his face flushed. Zoro finally slumped forward, "You..."

They sat there in silence for awhile. '_What the heck is taking Sanji and Nami so long anyway?'_, Zoro looked back at Luffy who looked a sleep, '_Good.'_

Finally footsteps could be heard coming back up the stairs, "Finally."

"Ok!", Chopper walked in first holding a bed tray and and Luffy was up in an istant. Chopper seemed shocked by this and was about to turn and run. Zoro had amazingly grabbed Luffy around the waist holding him on the bed. Chopper wasn't all too comforatable around humans, beside them, and Luffy jumping on him wouldn't help.

Chopper moved back watching Luffy, "Fooood!", Luffy whined.

"It's ok Chopper," Usopp walked behind and pushed him forward, "He won't bite." Usopp held a few other trays in his hands. They stared as Luffy was reaching out, his mouth opening and closing. His neck looked like it was stretching. Usopp looked down at Chopper, "I don't think he does anyway." Chopper didn't look happy with that at all.

"So we all gonna eat in here now?"

"Great! Let's eat!!", Luffy tried too get out of Zoro's arms but he held him there at his side.

"Calm down already," Zoro pushed Luffy behind him. I didn't take long for Zoro to retrain the much more sickly Luffy in his blanket.

_He is psycho,'_ Usopp watched as Zoro finished tying Luffy up with the blanket

Chopper moved forward slowly and set the tray on the bed. Luffy smiled, "Thanks!", he squirmed a bit too try and reach it.

Usopp carefully moved forward and gave Zoro his. Zoro just toke the tray not even looking at Usopp. Usopp sat at the end of the bed finally ready too eat as Chopper sat on the floor. Luffy was still trying too get out of the blanket.

"Zoroooo," Luffy inched forward like a worm finally reaching the tray. Zoro reached over and grabbed the blanket around Luffy dragging him back, Luffy tried too use his teeth too grab hold of the tray but again failed. Food was so close, but Luffy couldn't reach it. He tried once more too get at it.

"Hang on," Zoro unsheathed a katana and sliced the blanket setting Luffy free.

The now free Luffy didn't hesitate too jump up and grab the tray as it almost fell from the bed. He was now wolfing it down.

Luffy gulped down the water and slammed the cup onto the tray, "That was good, there more?"

Usopp looked up,"Wow, that was fast." Luffy just grinned back at him.

He wasn't giving his food, and Zoro was about done with his already too. "Alright, just this," Usopp looked down at his now empty tray, "Huh?" He looked up at Luffy who now had his plate and had just finished the last of it, "Oi! I wanted some of that!"

Zoro looked at Luffy, he knew he hadn't moved. This guy seemed so hype that there was no way he wouldn't have noticed him. "How he'd even get it from over there?" Chopper's head poked up over the edge too get a better view.

They all looked at Luffy, but he just grinned and laughed. Zoro just shrugged and returned too what he had left. Chopper laughed and sat back on his spot on the floor.

Usopp looked back at his empty tray, "Is there anymore, Chopper?"

Chopper looked up and shook his head.

Zoro stood up, "So your still hungry? Looks like you got plenty of energy now, let's get out of this place for a bit."

"Get out?", Chopper climbed up onto the bed and sat next too Usopp.

"Yeah, outside. Unless one of you plan too cook."

"Hurray!", all three shouted simultaneously. Luffy jumped from the bed grabbing the straw hat on the night stand and started towards the door with Chopper and Usopp.

"First", Zoro called before they got out the door. Luckily they listened and stopped. "I'm not going too go find you if you get lost, so don't wander. If you do, find your own damn way back."

They all rushed out the door now, "I've got to grab my bag first!", Usopp turned and ran towards his room.

"Luffy, we might have something else for you to change into," Chopper looked over the old worn out clothes they had found for him earlier.

Luffy looked down at what he was wearing, "Yeah, I don't like these."

"Ok, let's check the laundry room."

Luffy nodded and followed Chopper downstairs.

Zoro looked back at the mess that had been made in Luffy's room. He just shrugged and followed them downstairs.

Luffy laughed as they dug through the pile of clothes. They had only gone in too get Luffy something too wear, but Luffy said he didn't like how they were dressed. He wouldn't let them leave like that. It toke a while, but Luffy said the were accecptable. Luffy had tried too get them too wear the weirdest things, and there was no way Zoro would Luffy have it his way. So after causing a much bigger mess in there than in the guest room Luffy occupied, they moved out into the lounge.

Luffy now wore some of Usopp's old jeans rolled up into shorts, and a loss red short-sleeved button up of Sanji's with a black long-sleeved under shirt. He'd never really seen Sanji wearing them, and like Luffy would fit his any better. Sanji was smaller, and he has refused any of Usopp's but the jeans. Shanks would probably get him something that fit better anyway.

Zoro was no wearing a white shirt and black jeans. He had managed to avoid too much of a change in his outfit. He looked back at the three no digging though a closet. The contents scattered across the room. Zoro grabbed up his katanas and sat down, it might be awhile before they got too leave though.

Usopp was wearing green overalls with a blue under shirt. He pulled out his shoes and slipped them on. He nodded and reached back grabbing his bandana and goggles. His bag next too him.

"He might be able too wear yours, Usopp?", Chopper pulled out another pair of Usopp's shoes.

"But I don't like his, they are ugly," Luffy kept digging through the closet.

"Ugly? They are the lastest fashion!"

"Yeah?", Luffy picked up the shoes and looked at them. Chopper had taken the other one and was staring at it, "They are?!"

"Of course, and who do you think started it?"

Both Luffy and Chopper crossed there arms, "Hm"

"Me of course!!"

"Really?!!", they looked excited.

"You're so cool, Usopp!", Chopper yelled. Usopp was enjoying this, Luffy no longer cared. he was back too digging in the closet.

"Here," Chopper pulled out some sandals, "how about these?"

"I never even knew any of us had those," Usopp grabbed them from Chopper looking at them.

"I noticed them in here a few days ago," Chopper pushed some of the junk back in and closed the door.

Luffy grabbed them from Usopp and put them on his feet, "Yosh!"

"Ok, we ready now?", Zoro pulled on the jacket he had worn before and walked too the front door.

"Ok, come on, Luffy," Chopper pulled on Luffy's pant leg. Luffy smiled and nodded.

They each ran after Zoro. But just as Zoro pulled open the door he backed up and closed it again.

"Zoro?"

"Oi, open up, shit head!", Sanji's voice could be heard on the other side. Zoro backed away from the door and unlocked. Sanji burst in, "Damn you."

"I didn't want too see your face this early in the morning."

"Bastard."

"Aw, Sanji's here," Chopper set his bag down on the floor.

"Oh well, hey Luffy, you'll like his cooking," Usopp pointed towards the dining room, "let's go on in there for now."

"Aw, I wanna...he can cook?!"

"Huh? Some hello. Maybe I should let you cook your own damn meals," Sanji looked Luffy overbut shrugged and walked past them.

"They wanted to go out today," Zoro walked up to Luffy and grabbed his collar dragging him along. Luffy just laughed and let himself get dragged willingly.

"Sheesh, you guys could have acted a little happier. But whatever, I'll make lunch. We won't eat this late again though, you miss lunch tough luck."

"FOOD!! FOOD!! FOOD!!", Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp started to chant together. Once in the dining room Zoro let Luffy go free, then he along with the other two ran and toke their seats at the table, "FOOD!! FOOD!! FOOD!!"

"Well ain't he they quiet one. And just what we need, another idiot around here," Sanji said sarcastically.

"When he's leaving anyway?"

"Not sure. Shanks wasn't there, the guy said we were instructed to keep an eye on him. And follow him if we have too, don't get why he said that."

"Eh?! And Nami just agreed?"

"Nami-san didn't come with me, she had other business...she isn't back?"

"Nope, wonder what happened too her."

"But wait, we are already tight with cash, how can we handle him?"

"The guy gave me some cash, I'll give it to Nami-san when she returns. Can't trust you idiots with it anyway."

Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped hearing Luffy, "Zoro!!", he looked back at Luffy who was grinning right at him. Zoro looked back at Sanji and shrugged, "Just go cook." He walked towards Luffy and the others.

Sanji just nodded and walked into the kitchen. Zoro yawned and sat down next too Luffy, who seemed pleased too just have Zoro there now, went back too talking with Usopp.

----------

Well finally got this up. Sorry it toke so long to post, a lot of things to do. Hope you liked it.

So yeah, thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad.**

Chapter 11

The sun was setting in the background as Nami walked down the street silently. The beautiful colors of the twilight sky, and the beautiful sea below. Seagulls off in the distance. But she was stuck in this dingy old city. Drink in hand, she walked slowly along. She had managed too get a free drink, and it seemed, it wasn't even worth it. If she hadn't gotten it free, she would have beaten her money back out of that man at the counter. He had been rude enough.

Eyes darting around the empty street before, and behind her. Tonight, something didn't feel right. She stopped looking around at the empty street. She felt a little tired, maybe a little homesick. Why was she still here? As she lifted the drink too take a quick swing from the bottle, she was soon thrown onto the ground. Bottle flying, for a second it could have looked like a spin wheel. But what she cared more about, was the spray a liquid that came from it onto her and the ground below her bum.

"Hey! Watch what you're doing next time!", she looked up at the boy before her. She waited, he seemed too stare off away from her. He finally looked back into her eyes, 'His face...' Nami sat, frozen, she couldn't see anything as she stared into his eyes. But his eyes, they were amethyst. There was something about those eyes that bothered her. Like they were almost empty? She stared back into them, 'What's with him?'

"Sorry," his voice sounded bored, he reached into his pocket and simply dropped a black bandana. It was wrinkled, as if he just stuffed it in his pocket with a care. Nothing on it, not even a stain. Plain black silk, that had slid from his hand too her lap. Nami stared at it for a minute, she looked up too see him walking away.

"Hey! Wait, you better be planning too get me another drink!", she jumped too her feet, yeah she hadn't paid for it. But she was tired, hot, and thirsty. And might as well make him pay for ruining her outfit by buying her a drink. She didn't care what, as long as it didn't involve rude guys like before. _'Maybe not... this guy doesn't seem any better.'_

"Enough, I don't have time to waste," he didn't even look back at Nami.

"Hey! Get back here!", Nami grabbed the bottle and threw it at him. The bottle hit his head but it didn't seem too hurt him. She had heard a small thunk, as it hit him, then once more as it met the ground and rolled. And she had done something, for he had stopped dead in his tracks. She wondered if he'd gone brain dead or something or the like.

Finally he turned too look back at her, "I don't have time for this," he repeated, but he stood there watching her closely. His dark and sad eyes narrowed into two slits. Nami looked over him, he wore pretty much black, she could make out a few designs along it the tails of his jacket, but they were black in design as well. She looked at his face, his hair covered the right half. And old, holey shirt, and baggy pants that should be covering the old and worn out shoes. She could tell, she would see a toe in a white sock. He had a brown belt the hung down around his waist, and black gloves with the fingers cut off. And black hair.

His was called Fukachi, he wasn't even sure why he ended up being called that. He stared down at the woman before him. Why did she have too bother him at a time like this?

Nami walked forward causing him too back up. Nami gave a sly smile, "What's with you? You scared?"

"What? Why would I be scared of you, or any of those people."

Fukachi crossed his arms and stayed where he was this time as Nami moved froward just inches from him, "Yeah?"

"...", he backed away from her, "enough, I'm busy."

"Doing what?", Nami smiled, "You better be doing something too pay me back." He seemed like a lost child suddenly, though those dead eyes. And she could tell, just smiling at the boy was making him uneasy. He would be too easy too.

"Look, I don't care about that. Just leave me alone," he was starting to sound annoyed, his eyes again narrowed. He looked ready too jump her.

"What are you doing out here?"

"Ah...um, well...", he looked away from her. He looked confused now. He started too look more frantic, his head shoot back and forth quickly searching the area, "where am I anyway?"

"Your lost?", Nami sighed looking around, "Do you live around here?"

"What? No", He looked back at Nami. His eyes again searching the area, Nami just smiled.

"Well then, I'm not letting you leave until you pay me back."

"What are you talking about?", he backed up away from her. He didn't like this woman at all.

"Let's just say, I'm kidnaping you!", Nami grabbed his arm dragging him along. "Don't even bother, you owe me!", she dragged him along as he tried too pull free.

"Let me go!", he finally managed to pull himself free, "Just leave me alone. You're like them all, all you want is your own gain. I have no money! And if you keep this up, I'll take your head off."

Nami smirked at him, "No money huh? Then you can work it off, I'm sure you can clean for a bit around our place." Nami looked back at the man, obviously looking for an escape route, "You can try, but look. Your lost, and if you don't like me, then your not gonna be any better out there. You can at least stay with me for one night. Now, I won't go easy on you. But, look at it this way, you will only have too put up with one encounter like this if you come."

He stared back at Nami, and she grinned. She knew she had won, and so, Nami just laughed as he slumped forward.

'_I don't have too do anything more, she'll can give me a room for the night. I don't have too leave it, right? I don't have too mingle with any of them, I don't even have too look at them. I'll be fine, but if I'm late...'_, he looked back at up Nami and gave a reluctant nod.

----------

"Wow, never seen anyone eat that much before," Sanji was busying picking up the remaining plates from their meal.

Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were currently running around the house playing something. Zoro had surprisingly sat down in the lounge, asleep by now though. Snoring loudly at that. The only thing he saw that kept that swordsman awake now was Luffy at his side. And lord knows what he said or did that managed too keep the grass head awake.

Sanji could hear Luffy's voice slowly getting closer, Usopp and Chopper close behind. Luffy bolted past the dining room entrance down the hall towards the lounge, _'Oh boy, well, he shouldn't sleep in open places like that anyway. He was asking for it.'_

"Zoroooooo!!", Luffy jumped and landed right on top of Zoro. "Omph!", Zoro coughed a bit and pushed Luffy who was sitting on his lap off waiting for him, "What?!"

Usopp and Chopper had finally ran into the room and jumped onto the other couch laughing, "That was fun!", Chopper exclaimed.

"Play with us, Zoro!", Luffy grabbed Zoro's arm trying to yank him up out of the chair.

"Not now, I'm trying too sleep."

"So after you sleep then?", Luffy crossed his arms, clearly he wouldn't give up until he got the answer he wanted to hear.

"Yes, after I get some sleep. Ok? Now go."

With one of his huge grins Luffy ran out of the lounge, "Ok!! We'll start without you!"

"Oi, that's cheating!", Usopp jumped off the couch after Luffy.

"Ah! They left me!", Chopper was up again tailing them.

Another chase ensued, running around the first floor. Eventually footsteps could be heard running up stairs. Followed by a few loud crashes. Zoro stood up, _'Might as well go see what's broken.'_ If anything, he might be able too offer a bit more control if he joined in. Though, that would be wrong, if only he knew.

"Oi! Stay out of Nami-swan's room or I'll cook you three!"

A kind of whine could be heard then heavy steps quickly made their way towards the stairs again. Running down the stairs Luffy jumped the last few with Usopp and Chopper still close behind. He landed with a loud thump and was off towards the door.

"I the Great Captain Usopp shall take you down you pirate scum!"

Luffy laughed back at them, he jerked the door open and was out it, but he collided with something. Of course, it always ended with a domino effect of idiots, as from Nami's view anyway.

"Ah!", Nami had moved back just in time, she felt luckily having avoided ending up in the dog pile.

"Nami-swan?!", Sanji called from inside. He heard her a small yelp, he had some keen hearing. Well, for women anyway.

"Both of you get up now!"

Usopp and Luffy scrambled too their feet, "You idiots," she hit them both and looked back at Fukachi.

"Sorry, Ma'am," they both said.

Fukachi was up again and backing away from them all, his eyes darted back and forth between them all.

"Hey, calm down", Nami moved towards him, he didn't move though.

"What is this?!"

"Calm down", Nami grabbed his wrist, "They live here too, don't wor-" Fukachi's had grabbed Nami's wrist, he glared at her.

"Nami-san!", Sanji ran out the door towards her.

Nami watched as Fukachi's eyes widened and his pupils drew back. His grip around Nami's wrist tightened, "Let me go!!" He yelled at her, but she glared back.

"Oi, let the lady go!", Sanji was about too beat this guy into the ground.

"Enough Sanji, he was fine until you and those idiots came out. So get!", Nami yelled glaring back at Sanji, _'What is with this guy? Really?'_ She growled a bit as mouths open too object, "I said go! Inside!"

"You look hungry," Luffy said popping up seemingly out of no where, surprising Nami in the process, he held out some meat, "eat, it's good! But the rest is mine."

"Will you back off!", Nami's eye twitched. Just then Fukachi's stomach growled loudly as he stared at the meat.

Luffy started too was wave it in the air. Which Fukachi watched it. Luffy noticed this and started too swing it in circles. Fukachi watched the whole time.

"What's with him?", Zoro walked up beside Sanji who just stared. Usopp and Chopper started to laugh madly at the sight.

Finally, he jumped on Luffy and tried to grab the meat. Luffy laughing fought back until he stuck it in his mouth and swallowed it without chewing. Laughing all the while, "Mmph mmmmy", which could be translated into, "He's funny."

"That was cruel, taunting a starving guy with meat then eating it", Sanji shook his head. Zoro didn't seem to care anymore.

Fukachi's stomach growled again, and he was now face first on the ground, looked like he might cry soon. Luffy laughed harder, "Don't be rude!", Nami hit Luffy on the head sending him face first into the ground as well.

"So, if you tell me your name. We can get you more too eat," Nami crouched down besides him.

"Y-you want to know my name?", he finally spoke looking up at Nami.

"Yeah, so?", Nami waited as he sat up eye level with her now.

"I-it's... No one has never really asked me it before, Oji-san usually called me kid, or brat...but, some times I'm called Fukachi."

"Ah, so Fukachi then? Alright, now get up and get inside. But remember, this ain't a charity. You owe me for before, and you'll pay for anything you eat."

Fukachi nodded slowly. Nami nodded too and stood up grabbing Luffy and dragging him behind her inside. He just laughed, Sanji and Zoro just shrugged and followed, "Hurry up, Fukachi-san!", Nami called. He nodded and followed her inside, the door closing behind them.

----------

It was pretty loud, Sanji had agreed too making more food for everyone. Luffy was getting everything he could reach, it was pretty much all in front of him so far. Usopp and Chopper trying too save their food. They would eat what they could and toss things like bones to the side every now and then hitting random people. Zoro and Sanji having watched this before didn't seem to bothered. But Fukachi and Nami sat there staring at them all.

Luffy and Usopp were now fighting over a piece of meat, Fukachi blinked a few times seemingly coming out of whatever kinda trance he was in. He laughed as Luffy finally ate it. Usopp was yelling now. Nami rested her hand on her cheek and smiled, _'I like it better when he's smiling.'_ Nami watched him laughing, he was liking the show, he hadn't touched his food.

"Oi, Fukachi, right? You better eat that before Luffy gets done with what he has over there," Sanji called across too Fukachi. He looked kinda surprised, then looking back at his plate he poked at the food.

'_Never had anything like this,' _he stared down at it uncertain if he should eat it.

"Just eat it," Nami reached over and stole a piece off his plate. Fukachi leaned too his left away from her. He watched for a minute, but Nami had turned away watching the others fight. Apparently the green-haired one was now in it. He toke a piece of what Nami had taken, trying it himself. He said nothing else and began eating, he looked out on the table stealing what he could of random things.

"Ah, that was gooood!", Luffy leaned back in his chair rubbing his stomach. His stomach swollen.

Nami had been done for awhile, Usopp and Chopper had tried but couldn't keep up with Luffy. Both moaned a groaned a bit, their stomachs were hurting. Sanji just stood by Nami laughing, and Zoro had finally taken off somewhere. And their guest was now resting his head on the table. But he looked around the room, clearly interested in this place. A kinda confused look on his face as well.

Nami slide her chair back and stood up. She stretched, "Thanks Sanji-kun, that was good. But now I need some sleep."

There was a thump and everyone looked over at Luffy who had just fallen back out of his chair now asleep on the floor. The three remaining at the table stared laughing, Nami just smiled at them.

"I guess it won't be too bad too have Luffy around a little longer," Sanji smiled at them still laughing.

"I was meaning too ask, what did Shanks say?"

"Shanks wasn't there, he won't be back for awhile. We are too keep an eye on him for now."

"What?!! But we don't have the money!"

"Ah," Sanji reached under his chair and pulled up a bag, "They said Shanks left this for us."

Nami grabbed the bag and looked at Luffy, who had been woken up by their laughing, "Welcome Luffy!" Her eyes shining.

"There's a bit more that they said was from the mission in your room. I couldn't trust any of those idiots with it, and I knew they'd stay out of there."

"Yeah?!", Nami's eyes were still just as bright, "Well, I'm off too bed!!" She waved and was off, before another word could be spoken.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?", Usopp sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah, I guess I can take Fukachi too a guest room then get to bed myself. And you three, get too bed too. Ok, Fukachi, let's go."

Fukachi just nodded, and waited for Sanji too get ahead of him before following.

Chopper yawned, "I'm tired."

Luffy walked towards the door, "Ok, let's sleep."

"Yeah," Usopp nodded with Chopper then they followed Luffy out and up the stairs.

Waving too Luffy the entered their rooms, but he continued on down the hall. Luffy was about too enter the guest room he had been in when he heard someone's voice further down. Luffy let go of the door knob and followed the voice. He finally came too a door that was cracked open, he pulled it open a bit more and saw Zoro inside. He was holding some giant weights, _'What's he doing?' _Luffy sat down watched Zoro, but he went unnoticed outside the door. Zoro looked serious, Luffy only watched quietly. Head cocked too the side, making an odd face, similar too Zoro's. Concentrating on what he was doing now.

----------

Luffy opened his eyes and sat up, looking around groggily. The door opened beside him, Luffy looked up but whoever it was had already tripped on him. "Ow! Who the hell?", Zoro stopped when he saw Luffy sitting there, "how long have you been there?!"

"Eh? I don't even know why I'm here."

Zoro could already feel a headache coming, _'What's with him?' _Then again he was up all night training, "Whatever, just leave me alone. I'm gonna go get some sleep." Zoro yawned and got up leaving Luffy sitting there. Luffy just fell back a sleep on the floor.

"See, we don't have to give him a room. He can sleep in the hallway."

Luffy sat up looking around, "Your awake, good morning, Luffy."

"Good morning, Nami", Luffy finally got up and noticed Sanji, "Sanji, food!"

"Good morning too," Sanji shrugged and headed towards the stairs.

"Come on, Luffy," Nami was about too follow when another door opened. Fukachi stepped out, he wore a long black trench coat today. A black bandage wrapped up over the coats sleeve on his right arm. The right sleeve ended were the wrap ended, but his left hung down over his hand with the tips of his fingers showing. She couldn't tell much of any other kind of change in his appearance. But his hair was pulled over his left shoulder, and a tall pointed hat in hand. He looked up at Nami, the same expression he had when they had first meet.

"Good morning, Fukachi-san," Nami walked over. He just reached up rubbing his eyes and nodded slowly. _'He's not that tall,' _Nami finally noticed. He didn't even seem taller then her, "How old are you?"

He looked at her, he seemed to be thinking it over, "Um, be seventeen soon." Nami could have sworn he was younger than that.

Nami looked at Luffy, "Oi, go change so we can wash what your wearing. I left some stuff in your room too go through."

Luffy nodded and headed for his room, he skidded too a stop and saw the door open, "I never knew we had this much extra stuff", he heard Usopp say inside. Luffy opened the door, "Usopp, Chopper!"

"Good morning, Luffy!", Chopper replied still looking at the large pile of clothes on Luffy's bed.

"Should feel lucky you feel asleep in the hall, if you hadn't you would have died under a mountain of clothes."

Luffy laughed and jumped on the pile.

----------

Again yelling could be heard from those three, _'Maybe I shouldn't have left them alone.'_ Nami sweat dropped but drank her coffee.

"Where did all that extra clothes come from?", Sanji poured some more coffee for Nami, "there my sweet."

"I don't know, I don't know where any of you find the clothes laying around. Fukachi didn't have anything on him and he's wearing something new today as well."

"So the kids stealing from us?", Zoro was leaning back in his chair, about too fall asleep from the look of it.

"If he is, he owes me more then just for the water and food. He'll owe me ten times as much."

"Where'd he go anyway? I don't trust him," Sanji leaned back against the long table, blowing out a puff of smoke.

"He's somewhere up stairs, I know he didn't come down yet."

"Nami!!", Luffy yelled running down the stairs. He ran into the room holding his old clothes, "You wanted them?"

Nami felt a little pleased he hadn't come running out naked. She had half expected it.

Usopp and Chopper finally followed. "Luffy, go throw them in the laundry room, someone will do them eventually."

"Ah, ok", Luffy just stood there watching her.

"Just drop them on the floor and I'll take them there later."

Luffy nodded and threw them down. Usopp shrugged and sat down, Luffy and Chopper sat down next too him. "Food!", Luffy called.

"Alright, where's the last one?", Sanji looked too the doorway too see Fukachi standing there.

"I'm off now, thanks...I guess...", he placed the hat on his head. Usopp and Sanji's mouthed dropped open, "I'm sure Oji-san will pay you back."

"You!", Usopp and Sanji cried pointing at Fukachi, Fukachi looked at the surprised by their sudden outburst.

"What?!", Nami looked over at Fukachi.

"H-he's the guy who I told you about back at the docks!", Usopp ducked below the table.

"Yeah, that guy. He showed up telling me Zoro and Luffy were making their way out now."

Everyone looked at Fukachi. He stared back, his eyes wide finally realizing who they were. He looked completely scared now as he stared back at them.

"Wait, Fukachi-san, what's going on?"

"Your...", he shook his head and took off running. Reaching up, placing a firm hand over his hat, almost smashing it down of his head. Hidden, and not having too bother with any looks from them, he turned, and bolted for the door.

"Wait!", Nami called jumped up, "catch him!"

"Why?"

"Hai, Nami-swan!", Sanji ran out after him, hearts in his eyes.

"If he was there, then he could give out our position! We don't know for sure why he was there!"

Zoro nodded and jumped up onto the table the back onto the floor after them. Luffy grinned and was up in an instant. Over the table, careful too not step in the food, he was off. His arm stretching back towards him with a few pieces of food he had managed too grab while passing over.

"You get back here! You can't be outside!", Nami yelled following Luffy.

"Usopp?!", Chopper looked up at him waiting.

"Ah...follow them!", Usopp ducked under the table and followed, more slowly. Chopper right behind.

----------

**Not much too this chapter. But it is a chapter, and I want too keep trying. Wait... it's a NEW chapter! Yes, I looked over reviews. E-mails, and it made me remember what it was like too enjoy fanfics. And die a little inside when one I liked, ended... just ended. ****Days long back, so I am sorry. I'd forgotten what it was like, and done it too all my readers.**

**Well we hope too get a fight going soon. This one was odd, seeing as I can't quite remember what happened last time. Sorry, but this was supposed too be the next chapter. I came back, and if was half typed, so I went with it. I can't remember how well it all tied in, but I wanted to get it up as quickly as possible for you guys. And quick, so I hope this one wasn't too troublesome for any of you too get.**

**I'll catch up with myself, and get the next as soon as possible. If my Algebra grade doesn't cause my parents too take any further action.**

**I plan too get back in the fanfiction business, and am working on this and another, which will be a collaboration between me and a friend. Anyway, I'll update and such with this and news on what's too come, as they come. **

**Hope too see you all again soon.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or anything about it.**

**Warnings: Swearing**

**Pairings: ZoroxLuffy. And others, maybe. I'm just gonna go and see how it goes. If I say something now I know I'll end up changing my mind and make some people mad.**

Chapter 12

They were all the same in the end, they'd let him die. They didn't care, he was only there because that woman wanted some money. It was weird too see those people. When was the last time he had been around others? He wasn't sure, when he and Oji-san were out he never paid attention too other people anyway. The old man talked most of the time, so he listened. He didn't even responded half the time, but he listened. He did the best too ignore everyone else around him. He had no reason too be with any of them. Or to care. He just hung on every word that man told him, ever bit of praise or shame he handed him.

But he couldn't help but laugh, he was forced with them. He couldn't help but enjoy it, even for the short time. Even if they were like the rest, he had some fun just sitting there. _'Why are you so stupid? How could you not notice them?',_ he felt like running off. He didn't want to do it, be helped by someone then the next second turn on them. He would have ran, he would have not stopped. He couldn't go against that rule, he couldn't kill the people who had just helped him. He couldn't go against the one person he believed in. He had a set time, he had too do this. He couldn't fail, even if he brushed it off and said it was okay, he would never be able too live with this failure.

As he thought, without noticing, he had come too a stop. Now facing them.

Sanji had come too a halt, Zoro and Luffy could be seen heading their way. "I have too do this, I can't go against him. Thank you, and sorry. But think of it this way, if I don't kill you here, they will show up. And you'll be soon be wishing I had finished you off earlier. So let's go, we don't have much time before they arrive."

Nami back at the door, looked into those eyes. He tried too lock himself away, or maybe someone was trying too lock him away. But he really was just another kid, in with the wrong crowd maybe?

"What?", Zoro now stood behind Sanji. Luffy was swallowing his last bit of food, now walking up beside the other two. That wide eyed look he always had, a thin line for his mouth. Blinking a few times at him.

Fukachi's had still held the hat in place. Now slowly pushing it backwards, before the hat could reach the ground, a small crunch from his shoes, and Fukachi was dashing head on towards them. Sanji didn't move, Fukachi had now closed in on him. He sent a punch towards Sanji's gut, but he had backed away.

Zoro grabbed Luffy, who gave a small squeak of surprise, seeing as he had just been grinning like an idiot ready too jump in. And now, jerked to the side with Zoro, feeling, and looking quite confused.

'_I better keep an eye on him, I doubt he can take care of himself.' _The other three had ducked back into the house. Fukachi stopped, he now stared at the three inside. Nami opened her mouth to say something but he looked away from her.

"Oi!", Sanji ran towards him, he had left Nami unprotected. But Fukachi had turned too his left, again heading right for him. Sanji stopped, he waited as Fukachi came towards him. He had too make sure he was away from them inside. He dodged another punch and was able too kick Fukachi on the side. Fukachi was knocked into the wall.

"Is it over already?", Sanji didn't move yet, he waited too see if Fukachi would move. But his eyes were closed. He walked over, looking down at him, his curled eye-brow raised.

His eyes snapped open, but his kick hit the air as Sanji was back in a flash. And just as quickly, Fukachi was on his feet. It seemed a well aimed kick, but Sanji had blocked with his own. Attacks meeting, both knocked back, "Geh," this Sanji was much faster then he had anticipated.

Sanji tapped his foot on the ground, and blew out a long puff of smoke. Fukachi stared a little blankly at it, watching is rise. "You should keep your eyes on me," Sanji informed him, snapping out of his short trance.

Out of that state, he and Sanji were now going head first into a duel. Not head first, but more, black leather onto head. Fukachi had heard of this man, but his kick couldn't match up. It wasn't his fighting style, but getting close was hard.

He fought with that cigarette neatly set at the corner of his lips. And it was enough, besides, since when was he the type too fight like this? He let the next hit graze his arm, he had seen it, that look on Sanji's face. Even he could tell he had been up too something, and as the warm blood came forth, raining over Fukachi, his arm ripped on down. The sleeve ripped as well, but nothing too be seen but bare skin. Pieces of the bandages he hd worn, shreds, flew freely now.

Both shocked, and horrified faces spread throughout the group, "S-SANJI!", Choppers frightened voice cried.

"Sanji-kun!!", Nami screamed.

A small clang, as Zoro toke hold of the handle and sheath. Sanji, not easily shaken, was taking a quick move backwards. But Fukachi was relentless, on him already, but the sound of metal against metal in a loud _CLANG _rung out around them. His arm, held against Zoro's blade.

Zoro grunted a bit, and pushed the younger boy backwards.

"Sanji!", Chopper cried running out now.

"What is this kid?", Zoro began too unsheathe another sword, he felt he had some idea seeing as they housed two of them already.

"Gomu Gomu no...", the almost squeaky words came from behind him, making Zoro cringe. There was no way that was who he thought it was. "Pistol!!"

And it was, a long stretchy arm flew past him. Fukachi, no matter what he had seen, ended up surprised by them all the time. And this Luffy was no exception, and he was punched straight in the face. He couldn't utter a cry and he was sent flying into the wooden fence, and past.

"WAAH!!", Usopp gave an odd cry as he saw that. Then quickly turned, relieved now, "Is... he gone?"

"Not yet," Zoro kept hold of the sword he held still. Watching Luffy who seemed too be staring a little blankly at the hole made by him.

"W...what just happened?", Nami felt a little surprised, unsure why she didn't expect these things in this business.

"Cool!!", Luffy yelled, "He's like, a human weapon!!" Luffy pointed at Fukachi, rising up now. The torn sleeve, and remains of those wrapping fell. His arm had turned, it was a long gleaming blade. Shadows fell over his face, but wide drawn back pupils. He looked enraged as he stepped out slowly, the wind blow fiercely. His hair being whipped around, eyes seemed too light up the closer he stepped towards the two. The tails of his shirt whipped around his body. That sword, seemed too be asking too be feed. "Heh," Zoro grinned, "Just my kind of fight."

"Wha?!", Luffy looked back at Zoro with a whiny tone and face.

"Don't play around!!", Nami yelled at the two. Than again, she wasn't sure she wanted too let anything happen too that kid.

"Let's get on...", Zoro was stopped, holding his sheath he was ready too draw.

Nami gasped, _'He's really going too fight them with that!'_ That blade of an arm held high in the air, came down too meet the air only. The long blade slowly shrunk, gaining it's newest form, his arm.

"That was close," Fukachi mumbled a little loudly towards his hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!", Usopp yelled. But ducked back getting an odd stare from Fukachi.

"He's right... what was that whole show for anyway?", Nami sighed, "This kid has too be joking." She mumbled a bit.

Fukachi reached up rubbing the back off his head, "I'm out of time... let's make another appointment, how about neat week, doctors?"

"Do it again!!!", Luffy had stars in his eyes, "Make that cool blade!! No, a bigger one!!"

"L-L-LUFFY!!", Usopp ran up quickly, jerking him back, stretching his neck for a second there, "Think about it!", he hissed. His voice carried, "If he makes a bigger one, we'll be in trouble! He'll try too cut us all in half!"

"Heheh," Luffy laughed a bit.

"This isn't funny!!"

"Your right," Fukachi looked at his left hand, bare now, "great idea, maybe I'll start soon..."

"Ooooo!!", Luffy grinned staring intently at his hand.

"Eeee!!", Usopp was back quickly behind the fence, peeking out through the hole.

"Wooo-wooo!!", Luffy cheered at him. But Fukachi waved, "As I said, let's do this another time."

"Oh?", Luffy tapped his head thinking, "next week same time?"

Fukachi tapped his toe, seeing as the chunk missing on his shoes made that possible, on the pavement. Thumb resting against his chin, "I'll have too see, I'll call and make an appointment with you."

"Uhm," Luffy nodded, "We'll do it then."

"Good doing business with ya," Fukachi did an odd salute, then turned walking away from the group.

"He wasn't bad... you should have accept, Luffy," Usopp said watching him walk away.

"Do either of you know what just happened?", Zoro asked sliding his sword back in.

Luffy and Usopp looked back at him, both looking a little lost. "You just don't understand him, Zoro!", Luffy yelled. "Ye...", Usopp stopped short of agreeing with him. "HE RAN AWAY!!", they both yelled, though Usopp's tone sounded a little more relieved then Luffy's.

Zoro stuck his head out of the hole past Usopp, the boy obviously not anywhere too be seen. Luffy holding his hand over his eyes almost like a visor might set of ones eyes, looking around intently for his missing opponent. "He's gone Luffy," Zoro said too his downhearted friend, who was making an almost cute pout. _'What?'_, that had been an odd thought for him. _'I haven't had enough sleep'_, with that, Zoro scratched the back of his head yawning. Jaws open wide, teeth bared in his long yawn.

Chopper not far, had tied the wrapping around Sanji's leg. It was a shallow cut, but of course, if not cared for properly could become a big mess.

"Thanks, Chopper," Sanji thanked the little reindeer.

"Come on Luffy!", Nami called the rubber man still in the street, "You'll get..." There was an odd sound, no, not odd. It was a normal sound, a speeding car. "Luf-"

"Gaaah!!", Luffy cried as he was sent flying.

Cringing face around as the heard it. Just great, not only did she have too put up with buying wood for the fence, she'd have too calm down some frantic driver who would be scared half too death later by the uninjured Luffy. Though, Nami as if yet had any idea Luffy wouldn't feel much, like the rest, had taken off after the boy. Really, it was Nami's luck it was a hit and run. She got nothing out of it, lost nothing, and even if she could sue it'd expose Luffy. So she kept her money, and kept her chance too earn it. And Luffy laughed like the idiot he was. So Nami turned this incident into her good luck. Though she would buy the kid something later for being a good sport about that car.

Even if he had no idea what it was in the first place.

----------

He watched as Fukachi sat staring off at the rising sun, _'I loss track of the kid for one night, and this happens.' _He needed too teach that kid some self control, and he wouldn't have gotten lost like that.

He sighed and shook his head, _'I don't know what happened there, but the kid was really shook up by those people. I and can't let that happen. Kid looked like he might have really agreed to staying with them. Not sure I want too let him go yet.'_

He watched as Fukachi slide down onto the ground, he held his hand up his violently shaking left hand. His whole arm felt numb, and he felt dizzy. But he hide it, only the trembling remained the big issue. He kicked his legs hanging down over the cliff, waves crashing against the giant wall below.

The boy lost it, at least it hadn't been that bad. He'd just taken off for the night. "Kid," he huffed a bit. That terrified child, was already trying too branch off into the world. Did he really like those kids?

"They are after them... because they lost one?"

"Indeed, they spent good money on that kid. Devil Fruit Users like him... like them all. They are all wanted, from the moment they are created, born, or even subjected too it, a bounty is placed on their heads. No home, no one in this world too trust anymore. Even that Shanks is gathering them up I hear, I bet he just wants the powers and toss them a side later," he chuckled a bit. They were all dirty, even he couldn't protect this one. Though, he knew he'd see this kids end, he'd bury him before he even died.

Fukachi just stood up slowly and walked over to him, "Sorry..."

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you," he knew those images haunted him, those faces, those cries. "You liked them, but they are the same, with him. So what do you want now? You can go back, if you want."

Fukachi sighed, "It's not like that. I owe you my life."

He waved the boy along, they should get a move on, he glanced back smiling at Fukachi following, '_Had a hard time choosing? But what can a few people do? I should be careful myself_.'

---------

Shini: Had this one typed out already. A bit anyway, odd, since the last one wasn't completely done. Maybe I was editing the last one. Hm, well anyway not as much fighting in this as I had hoped. I want too switch too more character development, starting with Zoro and Luffy in the next. My plans for the next few chucked, or just saved for later. And the last part, I just wanted to kind of get rid of Fukachi for awhile. Him and the other are off for awhile, yeah, leave the rest too Luffy and others.

We'll see how the next one comes out. Hopefully finally get Zoro and Luffy somewhere.


End file.
